Der Wunsch!
by Pekas
Summary: Ein Jahr war vergangen seit die Volturis die Cullen in Forks besucht hatten.Fast die ganze Familie war mittlerweile nach England gezogen.Da entdeckt Rosalie einen seltsamen Apparat,der angeblich Wünsche erfüllen kann.Sie wünscht sich etwas und dann?
1. Prolog!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von P4u-H4I3-R4tHBon3!

.net/s/4969441/1/QUISIERA_SER_HUMANO

Prolog!Rosalies POV.

Seit dem Zwischenfall mit den Volturis war mittlerweile ein Jahr waren damals gekommen weil sie glaubten endlich einen Grund gefunden zu haben die Cullens endgültig zu zerstö dieser Grund hieß Nessie,doch sie mussten mal wieder unverrichteter Dinge das war Vergangenheit. Wir lebten jetzt seit einigen Monaten in England und Bella und Edward gingen auf die Uni von Darthmouth. Alle außer Carlisle und Esme,die waren noch in Forks geblieben.

Der Abschied war Bella gar nicht leicht gefallen.

Flashback!

Wir standen Alle vor unserem Haus in Forks und waren kurz davor in Richtung England durchgeknallte Hund war „natürlich"auch würde mit uns nach England das Ding mit dem geprägt sein zwar immer noch nicht verstanden,aber es gab Jakob anscheinend das Recht immer und überall dabei zu werde mich nie an ihn gewöhnen und Alice ist ziemlich sauer weil sie durch ihn so oft blind ist,wie sie es nennt. Na ja,zurück zum Abschied...

„Wir sind fertig."Sagte Edward."Die Koffer sind eingeladen und wir müssen zum Flughafen."

„Ich werde dich vermissen Bella."Sagte Charlie,es passte ihm wie immer gar nicht so im Mittelpunkt zu stehen,er trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen."Und dich natürlich auch Nessie."

„Ich dich auch Papa,aber ich werde dich jeden Tag anrufen und Weihnachten kommen wir nach Hause,ich kann Nessie ja nicht so lange von ihrem Opi fernhalten,nicht wahr Schatz?"

„Ja Mami."Antwortete ihr Nessie und umarmte war in den letzten Monaten extrem gewachsen,man konnte meinen das sie fünf Jahre alt währe,Charlie wunderte das alles gar nicht mehr,für ihn war sie einfach spezial und er dachte gar nicht weiter darüber nach.

„Pass du nur gut auf deine Mami auf."Sagte Charlie und ich konnte sehen das ihm die Tränen in die Augen traten.

„Das mache ich Opi."Sagte Nessie ernst.

„Und du pass auf meine Mädels auf Edward."Charlie sah Edward ernst an.

„Du weißt doch das ich das immer jetzt müssen wir wirklich los."Edward wurde so langsam ungeduldig,er hasste es einfach spät dran zu sein.

Es gab eine große Umarmungs-Orgie,wir stiegen in die Autos und machten uns auf den Weg Richtung Flughafen.

Ende Flashback.

Hier in England gingen nur Edward und Bella zur Uni. Bella wollte es unbedingt da sie Morgens nichts zu tun hatte wenn Nessie in der Vorschule Bella hin ging da ging selbstverständlich auch Edward hin. Nessie sollte ein Kindheit haben die so normal wie möglich war und auch mit anderen Kindern spielen,deswegen ging sie zur Vorschule obwohl klar war des sie sie nach ein paar Wochen vielleicht schon wieder wechseln Anderen gönnten uns ein Jahr ohne Schule oder Uni.

Ich musste zugeben das ich ein wenig eifersüchtig auf Bella war,sie hatte etwas was ich nie haben würde.,eine hübsche kleine das ich sie deswegen hasste,ich hatte sie damals gegen Edward und Carlisle verteidigt und ich habe es mit vergnügen getan. Ich war auch mit Emmett sehr glücklich und hatte mich mit meinem Leben arrangiert,aber mir würde immer etwas fehlen.


	2. Der Wunsch!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von P4u-H4I3-R4tHBon3.

Der Wunsch!Alice POV.

Es war ein schöner Samstag Morgen hier in England und das war selten,es hatte die letzten Tage nur geregnet,Heute war es herrlich bewölkt aber waren in unseren Landsitz in der Nähe der Uni war einfach grandios,große Räume mit dicken Wänden,die uns sogar eine wenig Intimität haben ließ die Zimmer lagen sehr weit auseinander,so das man manchmal sogar das Gefühl hatte alleine zu dem Haus war ein typischer englischer Garten und hinter dem Haus fing direkt der Wald an,ein perfektes Jagdgebiet.

Die letzten Tage waren wir überhaupt nicht aus dem Haus gekommen,Bella und Edward waren zur Uni gegangen und Nessie in die Schule,aber wir anderen hatten nichts unternommen,also beschloss das es der perfekte Tag war um Shoppen zu gehen und danach vielleicht auf eine Kirmes. Nessie sollte auch etwas von unserem Ausflug haben und natürlich auch Emmett.

„Hey,hört mal alle her!"Rief ich und sprang die Treppe herunter ins angekommen hüpfte ich noch ein wenig auf der Stelle,damit ich auch sicher die Aufmerksamkeit aller hatte.

„Alice wir haben ein perfektes Gehör,du musst nicht schreien!" Erklärte mir Edward.

„Ja,wir sind nicht taub."Maulte Emmett.

„Was gibt es den so wichtiges?"Fragte Bella,sie saß mit ihren Büchern da und machte irgendeine Arbeit für die Uni.

„Wir sind schon seit Tagen nicht mehr raus gegangen und mir ist wir Shoppen und danach mit Nessie auf eine sagt ihr dazu?"Ich hüpfte noch immer,das war nun mal so wenn ich ungeduldig wurde.

„Aber Alice,ich muss das hier bis Montag fertig haben."Maulte Bella. Sie hatte sich kein bisschen verändert,weder in ihrer Shopping Phobie noch in ihrer Strebsamkeit in der Schule.

„Bella,Bella,Bella du hast noch die ganze Ewigkeit um die Uni sooft zu wiederholen wie du denk an Nessie die möchte auch mal wieder was mir."Versicherte ich ihr.

„Ja ja,hab schon verstanden."Sagte sie und machte die Bücher zu."Vergiss nicht,du bist für das nächste Jahrhundert mein Sklave."Fügte sie noch hinzu.

„He?Ich weiß gerade nicht wovon du sprichst Bella."Sagte ich hatte gedacht das sie es vergessen hatte.

„Nein?"Fragte Bella."Dann muss ich dich wohl daran war eine Alice die sich langweilte und dringend Jemanden zum umstylen und shoppen brauchte und da war eine Bella die sich mit dem Versprechen,das besagte Alice ein Jahrhundert lang alles macht was Bella möchte,dazu hat überreden lassen das Opfer zu sein."

„Ach das!Ja aber das war doch nur Spaß."Versuchte ich aus der Nummer raus war an dem Tag so gelangweilt gewesen,das ich alles versprochen hätte.

„Das sehe ich anders."Sagte Bella trocken."Und jetzt werde ich abholen,bin Nessie gleich wieder da."

„Edward,deine Frau macht mir Angst!"Murmelte ich.

„Das hast du dir ganz allein eingebrockt,jetzt lebe mit den Konsequenzen."Kam es nur von meinem Bruder.

„Oh Alice,Bella kann so grausam sein!"Sagte Emmett lachend.

„Na toll!"Knurrte ich.

Rosalies POV.

Eine Kirmes,gar keine schlechte hatten schon seit Tagen nichts mehr unternommen und auch ich fing an mich zu langweilen.

„Wann wollen wir los?"Fragte ich.

„Wir müssen noch auf Bella und Nessie warten."Erklärte mir Jasper.

„Ich hab so das Gefühl das sie sich mit Absicht soviel Zeit lässt,damit sie nicht Shoppen muss."Murmelte Alice.

In dem hörten wir ein Auto vor dem Haus,das konnte nur Bella sein.

„Na das wurde aber auch Zeit!"Sagte Jakob und verschwand die Treppe herauf.

Oh dieser verfluchte Hund,er war immer und überall wir beschlossen hatte Forks zu verlassen dachte ich eigentlich das wir ihn los sein würden,aber nein!Er war ja auf meine Nichte geprägt und musste wurden überhaupt nicht einzige was ich tun konnte,war ihn einfach zu ignorieren.

„Tut mir Leid das es so spät geworden ist,aber der Verkehr war einfach mörderisch." Sagte Bella,die mit Nessie auf dem Arm rein kam.

„Hallo Schatz."Sagte Edward und gab Nessie ein Kuss auf den Kopf,ich hätte nie gedacht ihn mal so...väterlich zu sehen.

„Hallo Papi."Sagte Nessie und umarmte ihren sprach in letzte Zeit mehr als nö sie zur Vorschule ging,wusste sie das sie die Leute nicht anfassen sollte,sondern besser normal mit ihnen redete.

„Ja ja,es reicht jetzt mit den Begrüßungsritualen,wir sind spät dran!"Alice fing schon wieder an zu hüpfen.

„Ja,ich bekomme schon Wurzeln!"Kam es von Emmett. Ich wunderte mich doch immer wieder,wo er diese seltsamen Kommentare her holte und warum ich ihn so liebte.

„Weil er dir jeden Wunsch erfüllt."Beantwortete Edward meine Gedanken.

„Idiot!"Knurrte ich.

„Können wir jetzt gehen?"Alice verlor mal wieder die Geduld.

„Wo gehen wir hin Tante Rose?"Fragte mich Nessie. Sie fragte mich und nicht Alice wie alle Anderen,weil Alice in ihrer Nähe blind war und sie deshalb nicht so oft in ihrer Nähe war,das sollte nicht bedeuten das Alice nicht regelmäßig Barbie-Nessie mit ihr spielte und sie ständig neu einkleidete.

„Oh Bella,hast du es ihr nicht gesagt?"Schimpfte ich.

„Tut mir Leid,wir gehen Shoppen und dann auf eine Kirmes."Erklärte Bella.

„Yuppie!"Rief Nessie und fing an zu hüpfen,sie verbrachte doch zu viel Zeit mit Alice.

„Nessie!"Jakob kam die Treppe herunter."Da seid ihr ja endlich."

„Jake!"Rief Nessie,rannte los und sprang ihm in die Arme.

„Na Kleine,hast du dich amüsiert?"Fragte er und Nessie nickte."Gut und wann fahren wir?"

„Das frage ich mich auch."Schnaufte Alice.

„Ja,wir gehen jetzt ja."Sagte ich.

Wir waren mittlerweile so spät dran das die Geschäfte schon geschlossen hatten,was Alice gar nicht witzig fand.

„Ich glaube das mit dem Shoppen wird Heute nichts mehr."Sagte Jasper."Das tut mir wirklich Leid."Na wers glaubt

„Das ist einzig und allein Bellas Schuld."Knurrte Alice.

„Hey,ich kann nichts für denVerkehr und vergiss nicht das du mein Sklave bist."Kam es von Bella.

„Ash."Schnaufte Alice."Kannst du das nicht vergessen?"

„Das werde ich bestimmt nicht."

„Gehen wir jetzt auf die Kirmes?"Selbst der Hund wurde ungeduldig.

Wir verteilten uns auf die Autos und fuhren nun doch endlich Kirmes hatte alles was das Herz begehrte, Achterbahn,Karussells,Videospiele und Stände mit Souvenirs und Krimskrams.

„Schnell Mama,Papa,Jake beeilt euch!"Nessie zog Bella am Arm.

„Eine Sekunde Schatz,wir müssen erst die Karten lösen."Erklärte ihr Edward.

„Und dann kannst du auf allem fahren was dir gefällt."Sagte ich zu Nessie.

„Ehrlich?"Fragte Nessie aufgeregt.

„Klar,wir haben die ganze Nacht."Versicherte ich ihr.

„Aber denk dran das sie anders ist als ihr,sie muss auch mal schlafen!"Mischte sich der Hund ein.

„Wer hat dich gefragt du neunmal kluger Hund?"Fauchte ich.

„Ich sorge nur für sie."Fauchte er zurück.

„Ja,ist klar."Sagte ich sarkastisch.

„So ist es Blondie."

„Bla,bla,bla."Spottete ich.

„Es reicht Kinder!"Sagte Bella wurde sie Esme immer ähnlicher seitdem sie Mutter war."Komm Nessie wir gehen."

„Ja Mami. Hört auf zu streiten Tante Rose,Jake!"Schimpfte jetzt auch Nessie.

„Ja Süße,es ist nur so das Jakob..."Ich musste ihn bei seinem Namen nennen wenn Nessie dabei war."...manchmal einfach nervt."

„Buff."Schnaufte der Hund.

Endlich gingen wir zu den Attraktionen und wir amüsierten uns richtig. Nessie und Emmett fuhren auf allen Karussells,na ja auf fast allen. Bella ließ sich nicht dazu überreden das Nessie mit Emmett und mir auf der Achterbahn fuhr. Bella und Edward schlenderten verliebt und Händchen haltend hinter uns her. Jasper trug geduldig alles was Alice meinte kaufen zu müssen, sie konnte zwar nicht ins Einkaufscenter,aber sie kaufte fast die Stände fragte mich was sie mit den ganzen Stofftieren und Souvenirs der Hund passte einfach nur auf das seiner Nessie nichts passiete.

Zum Schluss blieben uns nur noch die Anderen interessierten sich nicht dafür,aber Emmett und ich machte einen Wettkampf aus dem Autorennen.

„Ich werde dich schlagen Rose."Sagte Emmett überzeugt.

„Träume nur weiter Bärchen."Antwortete ich ihm.

„Um was wetten wir?"Fragte er.

„Mach einen Vorschlag."

„Derjenige der gewinnt muss einen Monat lang machen was der andere hältst du davon?"

„ freue mich schon drauf wenn du einen Monat machen musste was ich dir sage."Sagte ich.

„Ha,das werden wir ja sehen!"Forderte er mich raus.

„Gut,lasst das Rennen beginnen."

„Auf geht's."

Ehrlich gesagt war das Rennen das Emmett ausgewählt hatte sehr einfach und das Auto das ich mir ausgesucht hatte machte das Ganze noch dauerte nicht lange und ich lag in Führung,es machte Spaß Emmett so verzweifelt zu beschloss nicht ganz so böse zu sein und ihm einen kleinen Vorsprung zu lassen,er wusste ihn gut zu nutzen,doch in der letzten Runde holte ich wieder auf und schlug ihn um Längen.

„Mist!"

„Ich habs dir doch gesagt Babe."

„Ich will eine Revanche."

„Jajajaja,die sollst du bin gleich wieder da,ich muss nur Geld wechseln."Sagte ich.

„Ich werde warten."Antwortete mir Emmett ernst.

Ich machte mich auf den Weg zu der Bude in der sie Geld wechselten,auf dem Weg dorthin erntete ich einige bewundernde Blicke der männlichen wurden auch Telefonnummern zugesteckt,sie hatten Glück das mein Bärchen nicht in der Nähe war,er hätte Püree aus ihnen gemacht.

Ich wechselte das Geld und machte mich auf den Rückweg,da fiel mir eine seltsamer Apparat auf der ziemlich versteckt in einer Ecke stand-Salem der herrliche-stand in großen Buchstaben auf ging näher ran um es mir genauer anzusehen.

-Salem der herrliche:Großer Magier und Wahrsager der deine Wünsche wahr werden lässt,seine Macht ist übernatürlich. Wenn du mutig bist trau dich in seine Welt!-

„Na wie spannend!"Sagte ich zu mir selbst."Probieren wir es aus."

Ich nahm eine Münze,lass mir die Bedienungsanleitung durch und warf die Münze ein,der Apparat fing an zu sprechen.

„Hallo Abenteurer ich bin Salem der lautet dein Wunsch?"

Ich wusste das es Unsinn war,aber ich verlor nichts in dem ich es versuchte.

„Ich will...ich will ein Mensch sein!"Sagte ich schnell.

„Dein Wunsch soll dir erfüllt sein!"

Es kam ein Zettel auf dem stand:

Glückwunsch,dein Wunsch wir in Erfüllung gehen.

„Was für ein Blödsinn."Murmelte ich und ging zu den Anderen.

„Wo warst du so lange?Ich habe auf dich gewartet."Sagte Emmett.

„Tut mir Leid,ich wurde aufgehalten."

„Es ist Zeit zu gehen."Erklärte er mir.

„Warum?"Wollte ich wissen.

„Nessie ist eingeschlafen und wir haben auch alles gesehen."

„Gut,aber vergiss die Revanche nicht."Sagte ich.

„Natürlich nicht!"Antwortete mir Emmett.

Wieder zu Hause brachte Bella Nessie ins Bett,der Hund lief natürlich hinterher.

„Ich habe mich richtig gut amüsiert."Quietschte Alice.

„Du hast ja auch fast die ganzen Stände leer gekauft."Sagte Edward lachend.

„Lass gut sein Edward."Verteidigte Jasper seine Frau.

„Ja,es hat Spaß blöd das ich die Wette gegen Rose verloren habe."Sagte Emmett.

„Was für eine Wette?Was musst du machen?"Fragte Alice.

„Ich muss einen Monat lang machen was Rose will."

„Aber das machst du doch sowieso!"Spottete Edward.

Ich wollte gerade antworten,als mir irgendwie schwindelig wurde.

„Ich fühle mich seltsam."Sagte ich.

„Was ist los Babe?"Fragte Emmett besorgt.

„Ich..."Da wurde mir schwarz vor Augen.


	3. Wie ein Mensch?

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von P4u-H4I3-R4tHBon3.

Wie ein Mensch?Emmetts POV.

„Ich fühle mich seltsam."Sagte Rose und sah auch seltsam aus.

„Was ist los Babe?"Fragte ich sie besorgt.

„Ich..."Sagte sie nur und fiel in Ohnmacht.

Ich rannte sie zu ihr und hob sie auf.

„Rose,Rose!"Schrie ich in der Hoffnung sie aufzuwecken."Alice sie antwortet hat sie?"Fragte ich aufgeregt Alice.

„Ich weiß es nicht,ich habe es nichts gesehen."Antwortete mir Alice kopfschüttelnd.

„Was hat sie nur?Wir fallen nicht so einfach in Ohnmacht!"Edward runzelte besorgt die Stirn.

„Was ist los?"Fragte Bella als sie die Treppe herunter kam.

„Was hat Blondie?"Spottete Jakob.

„Wir wissen nicht was sie hat Blödmann!"Knurrte ich den Hund an.

„Aber was ist los?"Fragte Bella wieder.

„Das wissen wir haben uns unterhalten und dann ist sie umgefallen."Gott,Alle fragten und keiner tat etwas.

„Ist das normal?Kann ein Vampir in Ohnmacht fallen?"Fragte ich Edward wieder.

„Ich habe so etwas in all den Jahren noch nicht gesehen."Erklärte Edward.

„Was sollen wir machen?"Fragte ich wieder immer noch mit Rose auf meinen Armen."Sie lebt doch noch?"So langsam wurde ich unruhig.

„Ja,ich kann ihre Gedanken hören,obwohl sie sehr verschwommen sind und ich nichts genaues heraus hören kann,es ist als ob sie schlä sie nach oben und lege sie hin,ich werde Carlisle anrufen."Edward zog sein Handy aus der tat einer was für meine Rose.

Ich brachte sie nach oben und legte sie vorsichtig auf unser war nur passiert?Vor einer Stunde hatten wir noch gelacht und uns amüsiert und jetzt lag sie so einfach da.

„Rose Babe!Antworte mir,komm schon mach die Augen auf,schrei mich an,mach irgendetwas!"Flehte ich sie zeigte keine Reaktion.

„Vielleicht sollten wir sie einfach eine Weile in Ruhe lassen."Schlug Alice konnte mich nicht beruhigen und lief durchs Zimmer wie ein Tiger im Käfig. Wir konnten sie doch nicht einfach so liegen lassen.

„Warum gehst du nicht mit den Jungs eine Runde jagen?Im Moment können wir eh nichts machen,lenke dich ein wenig ab."Sagte Alice.

„Nein,ich werde sie nicht alleine lassen!"Sagte ich bestimmt."Ich will bei ihr sein."

„Emmett,du kannst jetzt nichts für sie und sieh zu das du den Kopf klar bekommst. Carlisle wird so schnell wie möglich hier sein und er wird wissen was zu tun ist."Versuchte Edward mich zu beruhigen.

„Bella und ich werden bei ihr bleiben wenn sie wach wird rufen wir dich sofort an."Sagte Alice wieder.

„Aber..."

„Kein aber,wir passen auf sie auf."

Ich gab mich geschlagen und wir gingen nach unten,dort warteten die Anderen auf uns.

„Hey Emmett,das von vorhin tut mir Leid."Entschuldigte sich Jakob.

„Ist schon gut,wir waren Alle aufgeregt."Antwortete ich ihm und merkte wie Jasper Wellen der Ruhe verbreitete.

„Komm schon Emmett lass uns jagen gehen."Kam es jetzt auch von Jasper.

„Danke Jasper."Sagte ich nur.

Wir machten uns auf den Weg in den wollte mich jetzt doch ein wenig ablenken,das Ganze machte mir große Sorgen und ich war war alles so merkwürdig.

„Ich weiß Emmett,ich habe so etwas auch noch nie erlebte."Antwortete Edward auf meine Gedanken.

„Was hat Rosalie den genau gemacht bevor sie in Ohnmacht gefallen ist?"Fragte Jasper.

„Es war eigentlich alles in Ordnung,wir hatten unseren Spaß auf der Kirmes...Eh,sie hatte sehr lange gebraucht um ein paar Münzen zu wechseln,das war das ihr das da etwas passiert ist?"Erzählte ich ihnen.

„Wir müssen wohl warten bis sie wach wird und es uns erzählen kann."Sagte Jasper.

„Ja,was anderes bleibt uns wohl nicht übrig."Ich hoffe nur das sie aufwacht,dachte ich.

„Das wird sie Em,das wird sie."Sagte Edward.

Bellas POV.

Jake,Alice und ich saßen verwirrt und konfus im Wohnzimmer,wir hatten das Geschehene noch immer nicht begriffen.

„Das ist so merkwürdig,ich hätte nie gedacht das ein Vampir so einfach umfallen kann."Bemerkte ich.

„Das kann er auch eigentlich nicht und ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer was Rosalie angestellt hat damit ihr das passiert."Sagte Alice."Ich habe es auch nicht kommen gesehen."

„Irgendeine Erklärung muss es ja fragen Rose einfach wenn sie wach ist."Sagte Jakob.

Wow,das war glaube ich das erste Mal das Jakob Rosalie bei ihrem Namen genannt hatte.

„Du glaubst also das sie wieder aufwacht?"Fragte ich.

„Keine Ahnung,wahrscheinlich."Antwortete Alice.

„Wie,wahrscheinlich?Wer ist den hier die Seherin des Hauses?"

„Ich sehe nichts,jedes mal wenn ich es versuche renne ich gegen eine schwarze Wand."Alice fand das gar nicht witzig.

„Das liegt an Nessie und mir,nicht?"Fragte Jakob.

„Das nehme ich an."

„Wenn Nessie aufwacht,was mit Sicherheit nicht mehr lange dauern wird,hat sie vielleicht Lust in den Park zu gehen. Jake kann mit ihr hingehen und so kannst du besser sehen."Schlug ich vor.

„Ja,hoffen wir das das funktioniert."Antwortete Alice bedrückt.

„Ich habe nichts dagegen."Sagte Jake.

„Wann will Carlisle eigentlich hier sein?"

„Er muss noch einige Sachen im Hospital erledigen und nimmt dann den ersten Flug,sie werden Übermorgen früh hier ich."Erklärte uns Alice.

„Das ist gut,der Doc weiß immer was zu tun ist."Sagte Jakob erleichtert.

„Das nehme ich an..."Da hörte ich plötzlich eine neues seltsames Geräusch...wie einen Herzschlag."Hört ihr das?"

„Was?"Fragten Beide unisono.

„Dieser Laut,es ist ein Herzschlag."

„Das wird Nessie sein,sie wird bestimmt langsam wach."Sagte Jake.

„Nein der ist anders."

„Das ist Nessie!"Knurrte Jake.

„Den Herzschlag von Nessie kenne ich,der hier ist anders."

„Ok,Ok und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Jetzt höre ich es Jemand eingebrochen?"Fragte Alice erstaunt.

„Das glaube ich nicht,gehen wir nachsehen."Antwortete ich.

Wir gingen langsam und leise die Treppe rauf,es könnte ja doch ein Dieb sein,aber wir hörten nichts weiter außer dem Herzschlag und der kam aus Rosalies war also der Eindringling und die arme Rosalie wehrlos.

„Es kommt aus Rosalies Zimmer."Flüsterte ich.

„Bist du sicher?"Fragte Jake.

„Ja,ich kann es auch hören."Bestätigte Alice.

„Gehen wir rein und Überraschen ihn ,oder Jake kümmert sich um ihn."

„Mit Vergnügen."Sagte Jake.

„Nein,wir gehen besser Alle zusammen rein."Schlug Alice vor.

Langsam machten wir die Tür auf und gingen vorsichtig ins Zimmer,aber da war Niemand außer Rosalie.

„Da ist Keiner!"Flüsterte Alice.

„Stimmt und wo kommt dann das Geräusch her?"Flüsterte Jakob.

Da fiel bei mir der Groschen.

„Oh Gott Rosalie!"Rief ich.

„Was?"Fragten Beide unisono.

„Es kommt von Rosalie!"Rief ich wieder.

„Was!"

Ich ging zum Bett um mich zu ,sie ging noch etwas näher und beugte mich über ihre Brust und genau von dort kam der machte erschrocken einen Schritt zurück.

„Oh Gott,oh Gott."War das einzige was ich raus brachte.

„Kannst du uns jetzt mal sagen was hier los ist?"Fragte Jake genervt.

„Ja,was hast du?"Fragte auch Alice.

„Lasst uns nach unten gehen,da erkläre ich es euch."Sagte schnell es ging machten wir uns auf den Weg nach angekommen fingen sie sofort mit dem Verhör an.

„Kannst du mir jetzt mal sage was los ist Bella?"Kam es von Alice.

„Ja,warum hast du da oben geschrien wie eine Irre?"Fragte Jake noch immer genervt.

„Leute,ihr werdet es nicht glauben,aber der Herzschlag kam eindeutig von Rosalie. Und sie schläft!"

„Häh!"Sie sahen mich einfach nur verdutzt an.

„Sie schläft."Sagte ich noch einmal.

„Eh,seid wann können Vampire schlafen.?"Fragte Jake.

„Können sie nicht Idiot."Schnaufte ich."Das ist unmöglich oder hast du schon mal einen von uns schlafen gesehen?"

„Ja...Eh, nein."Murmelte Jake.

„Auch wenn ihr mich jetzt für verrückt erklärt,aber ich glaube Rosalie ist ein Mensch."Sagte ich langsam.

„Ein Mensch?"Fragte Jake ungläubig.

„Ein Mensch?"Quietschte Alice.

„Das ist die einzige logische Erklärung,sie atmet, ihr Herz schlägt und sie ist auch nicht mehr so ist sie ein Mensch."

„Ja aber,wieso?Was hat sie gemacht?Wie konnte das passieren?"Alice sprach so schnell das selbst ich sie kaum verstand.

„Ich habe nicht den blassesten wird sie uns erklären müssen."Sagte ich ernst.

„Wenn du recht hast,was sagen wir dann bitte schön Emmett?"Fragte Alice aufgeregt.

„Oh Gott Emmett!Den hatte ich ja ganz glaubst du wann sie wieder hier sind?"

„In einer Stunde sehe doch nichts!"Maulte Alice.

„Wir müssen Rosalie wecken,sie muss wissen was sie jetzt ist."Sagte ich.

„Bist du sicher?"Fragte Jake zweifelnd.

„Es ist das Beste,jetzt wo sie..."Ich wurde von einem Schrei unterbrochen.

„AAAAAHHHH!"Schrie Rosalie von oben.

„Eh,ich glaube sie ist jetzt wach."Sagte Jake trocken.

„Na dann werden wir es ihr mal erklä."Sagte Alice und wir gingen nach oben.

Alice POV!

Als wir in das Zimmer von Rosalie kamen,stand sie vor dem Spiegel und sah sich erschrocken an.

„Was...was ist das?Was...ist mir mir?"Stotterte sie.

„Rosalie bist du es?"Fragte Bella vorsichtig.

„Klar,wer soll ich sonst sein?"Fragte sie sauer.

„Was ist dir passiert?"Fragte ich.

„Wenn ich das wüsste hätte ich nicht gefragt,meinst du nicht?Ich denk du bist die Seherin!"Antwortete sie.

„Also sie ist auch als Mensch genauso reizbar!"Murmelte Jakob.

„Was hast du gesagt Hund?"

„Ich...Eh,Bella?"Stotterte Jake.

„Rosalie wir glauben das du aus irgendeinem merkwürdigem Grund ein Mensch geworden bist."Erklärte ich und zog den Kopf ein.

„Ja ist klar."Schnaufte Rosalie,wurde dann aber für einen Moment still.

„Würde das die komischen Geräusche in meinem Bauch erklären?Und auch das mir der Schädel brummt?"Fragte sie verwirrt.

„Geräusche im Bauch?...Du hast Hunger Rose!"Sagte Bella langsam.

„Hunger?Ich habe schon seit ewigen Zeiten nichts festes mehr gegessen."Murmelte Rosalie nachdenklich vor sich hin.

„Also ich besorge dir jetzt erstmal was zu essen,mit vollem Bauch kann man besser mit Jake."Sagte Bella.

„Klar,ich habe auch Hunger."Antwortete Jakob.

„Du hast immer Hunger."Maulte Rosalie.

„Halt den Mund du Mensch."Spottete Jake.

„Du...ich werde dir...ich weiß nicht."Sagte Rose."Gott ist das frustrierend."

„Je je je,ich finde es lustig."Lachte Jakob.

„Komm schon Jake."Sagte Bella und zog Jakob mit sich raus.

Rosalie und ich sahen ihnen Kopfschüttelnd hinter ihnen her.

„Also Rose,das ist schon merkwürdig."Fing ich an.

„Wem sagst du das?...Eh,mir ist kalt,kannst du mir die Decke geben?"

„Ja klar,ich hatte vergessen das die menschlichen Menschen so sensibel für Temperaturen sind."Sagte ich lachend.

„Ha ha,sehr möchte dich mal an meiner Stelle sehen."Knurrte Rose.

„Keine gute Idee."

„Und was mach ich nur mit Emmett?Wie erkläre ich ihm das nur?"Fragte Rosalie besorgt.

„Der wird das schon verstehen."Sagte ich überzeugt.

„Aber nichts wird mehr so wie vorher sein."

„Wir verwandeln dich einfach wieder und alles wird gut."Sagte ich überzeugt.

„Und wer soll das machen?"Fragte Rosalie zweifelnd.

„Carlisle natürlich,wir haben ihn angerufen er ist auf dem Weg."

„Wann kommt er und weiß er das ich ein Mensch bin?"

„Ü mit dem Mensch weiß er noch haben ihn wegen deiner Ohnmacht gerufen. Meinst du das du es so lange aushältst?"

„Wird schon gehen,solange ihr mich nicht verspeist."Sagte sie lachend.

„Hab ich dir schon gesagt wie köstlich du riechst?"

„Danke,aber das weiß ich...Glaubst du das es Jasper stören wird?Oder Bella?Sie ist noch neu in dem Ganzen."Fragte Rosalie wieder besorgt.

„Es wir schon alles gut du lieber darüber nach wie du es Emmett beibringst."

„Wo ist er überhaupt?Sollte er nicht bei seiner Frau sein?"

„Wir haben ihn mit Jasper und Edward auf die Jagd war so besorgt,das er uns verrückt gemacht hätte und wir keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnten."

„Wann kommen sie wieder?"

„So in einer halben Stunde glaube Sorge,ich werde es ihnen schonend beibringen."

„Ich hoffe das Bella nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lässt,ich habe einen Mordshunger. Hoffentlich bringen sie was leckeres mit...wow,hört sich komisch an wenn ich das sage."Lachte Rosalie.

Zehn Minuten später kamen Bella und Jakob mit den Armen voller Tüten nahm mal an das der Großteil für den Vielfraß Jakob waren und nur ein oder zwei für Rosalie.

„Wir sind wieder da."Rief Bella.

„Das sehe bin ein Mensch und nicht rein."Sagte Rosalie.

„Hier das ist für hoffe das es dir schmecken wird,es sind Croissants,Plätzchen und wir dir den Hunger nehmen."Erklärte Bella.

„Danke Bella."

„Gut iss du erstmal ich werde mal nach Nessie sehen,sie ist bestimmt wach."Sagte Bella und verschwand.

Rosalie fing an zu essen und ich konnte sie nur erstaunt dabei kaute als ob es das normalste von der Welt währe,als sie dann noch den Saft trank stand mir der Mund offen.

„Was?"Fragte sie kauend.

„Nichts,ich habe nur nicht gedacht dich jemals essen zu machst es als ob es normal währe."Sagte ich.

„Ich weiß nicht,es schmeckt richtig du auch was?"

„Iss einfach."Sagte ich und verdrehte die Augen."Ich werde mal nach unten gehen,die Jungs werden bald da sein."

„Ich komm gleich."Sagte Rose immer noch kauend.

„Nee,du bleibst besser hier bis ich es ihnen erklärt habe und sehe wie es Jasper verkraftet."

„Na gut."

Ich ging nach unten und stellte mich in die Tür um auf die Jungs zu Zeit später kam Bella mit Nessie auf dem Arm die Treppe herunter.

„Hallo Tante Ali."Sagte Nessie.

„Guten Morgen mein ihr jetzt?"

„Ja,wir gehen eine Runde in den Park."Antwortete Bella."Was machst du hier?"

„Ich warte auf die Jungs,sie müssen jeden Moment ich will ihnen das mit Rose erzählen."

„Wenn du willst bleibe ich hier um...Jake kann..."

„Das geht ich brauche Jakob falls etwas schief gehen sollte."Unterbrach ich sie.

„Was ist mit Tante Rose Mama?"Fragte Nessie.

„Nichts,ich erzähle es dir spä gehen jetzt besser."

„Ok,Tschüs Tante Ali."

„Tschüs Süße."

Fünf Minuten später kam Emmetts Jeep die Auffahrt herauf,die Stunde der Wahrheit kam nä hoffte nur das er gut reagierte und keinen Kollaps oder so was bekommen würde.


	4. Wie sag ich es Emmett?

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von P4u-H4I3-R4tHBon3.

Wie sage ich es Emmett?Emmetts POV.

Das jagen half mir auch nicht wirklich,ich war immer noch besorgt und nervös,ich hätte bei meiner Rose bleiben sollen.

„Entspann dich Emmett. Wenn es etwas neues gäbe hätten uns die Mädels angerufen."Sagte Jasper.

„Ja,beruhige sorgst dafür das Jasper soviel Besorgnis verteilt das ich schon nicht mehr klar denken kann."Maulte Edward.

„Tut mir Leid Jungs,aber ich kann es nicht werde noch wahnsinnig."

„Ja und wir mit dir."Sagte Edward."Wie währe es mit ein bisschen Hilfe Jasper?"

„Ich mach ja schon."Und Jasper beruhigte uns ein wenig.

„Danke Jazz."

„Bitte."

Wir waren jetzt fast zu Hause angekommen,ich konnte den Eingang sehen und Alice die auf der Treppe saß und auf uns wartete,sie sah aus als ob sie etwas planen würde,das machte mir Rosalie nicht aufgewacht?

„Das ist es nicht Emmett."Beantwortete Edward meine Frage."Sie will dir etwas sagen,aber ich kann nicht herausfinden was es ist."

„Wir müssen warten bis sie es uns erzählen will."Sagte Jasper.

Sobald wir vor dem Haus hielten sprang ich aus den Wagen und rannte zu musste jetzt wissen was hier los war.

„Alice was ist mit Rose?"

„Ihr geht es soweit gut."Sagte Alice ruhig.

„Wirklich?"Fragte ich erleichtert.

„Na ja,es gibt da nur ein kleines... Problem."

„Wie?Was für ein Problem Alice?"Ich packte sie an den Schultern und schüttelte sie."Sag mir endlich was hier los ist!"Jasper kam und löste meine Hände von Alices Schultern.

„Hey,beruhige dich Junge."Sagte Jasper ein wenig sauer.

„Wie soll ich mich beruhigen wenn mir hier keiner die Wahrheit sagt!"Schrie ich ihn an.

„Verstehe ich ja,aber lass deine Wut nicht an ihr aus."Warnte mich Jasper.

„Ist schon Ok Jasper. Lass mich bitte los."Sagte Alice."Was ich dir zu sagen habe ist vielleicht eine wenig...kompliziert."

„Sag es endlich!"

„Ich möchte das du einen Moment sehr aufmerksam bist,sag mir bitte was du hörst."

„Was?Was soll ich hören?"

„Hör einfach genau hin und sag mir was du hörst."

Ich konzentrierte mich auf das Ambiente,da war der Fluss,der Wind in den Bäumen,das Gezwitscher der Vögel und der Herzschlag von Nessie.

„Ich kann nur Nessies Herzschlag hören."Erklärte ich.

„Das ist nicht Nessie."Sagte Alice."Die ist vor zehn Minuten mit Bella in den Park."

„Wer ist es dann?"Fragte Jasper neugierig.

„Mmmm...Eh,das ist Rose. Bella hat es vorhin entdeckt und wir sind zu dem Schluss gekommen,das Rosalie aus irgendeinem unerklärlichem Grund jetzt ein Mensch ist."Sagte Alice schnell.

„Ein Mensch?Was?Wieso?Wann?"Ich verschluckte mich fast."Ich muss zu ihr!"

„Warte einen Moment... Jasper?"Sagte Alice.

„Ist Ok,ich komm damit klar."Antwortete ihr Jasper.

„ kannst zu ihr gehen Emmett."

Das ließ ich mir nicht zwei mal sagen,ich rannte zu unserem Zimmer,je näher ich kam desto lauter hörte ich den Herzschlag auch ihr Geruch wurde stä machte vorsichtig die Tür auf und da war saß essend auf dem Bett,als ob es das normalste auf der Welt währe und lächelte mich war nicht mehr so weiß wie vorher,aber immer noch blass,ihre Augen waren von einem intensiven Blau,sie hatte keine Augenringe mehr und ich konnte das Blut in ihren Adern hören.

„Rosalie bist du das?"Fragte ich und ging langsam auf sie zu.

„Hallo Em,natürlich bin ich es,wer sonst?Madonna?"Das hörte sich ganz nach meiner Rose an.

„Was ist dir passiert?Wieso bist du so?"

„Keine ich aufgewacht bin war ich so."

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Gut,als ich aufwachte hatte ich Hunger,ja Bärchen ich und Hunger,da hat Bella mir erstmal was zu essen besorgt."Sie zeigte auf die leeren Tüten und Pakete.

„Wow,du hattest echt Appetit."

„Ja,komisch nicht?Und es war so lecker."Sagte sie lachend.

„Und nun?Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Wir warten bis Carlisle hier ist und dann soll er mich wieder transformieren."

„Ay Rose,wie bist du da nur rein geraten?"

„Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung...es sei den das..."

„Es sei den was?"Wiederholte ich.

„Na ja,als ich Geld wechseln gegangen bin war da so ein Apparat,so eine Art Wunschmaschiene, aus reiner Neugierde wünschte ich mir ein Mensch zu sein,ich hätte nie gedacht das das wirklich passieren würde,wer glaubt schon das so etwas funktioniert."Erklärte sie mir.

„Das war alles?"Fragte ich erstaunt.

„Ich finde irgendwie keine andere Erklärung."

„Aber warum hast du dir das gewünscht?ich sehe den Sinn nicht."

„Ich hab doch schon gesagt,reine Neugierde."Sagte sie so langsam genervt.

„Rosalie Hale,lüge mich nicht an!Ich weiß sehr gut das du alles dafür geben würdest ein Mensch zu sein und jetzt hast du es hast du dir dabei gedacht!"Schrie ich sie an.

„Weißt du Emmett,ich konnte nicht wissen das das wirklich funktionieren ist nicht meine Schuld."Sie senkte den Kopf und zitterte leicht,da wurde mir klar das sie weinte, ich hätte nie gedacht das ich Rose mal weinen sehen würde.

„Danke für dein Verständnis!"Fügte sie noch hinzu.

Sie sprang so schnell wie es ihre momentane Kondition zuließ aus dem Bett und rannte zur Tür ich war natürlich schneller und versperrte ihr den Weg.

„Lass mich vorbei Emmett."Schrie sie."Ich will jetzt allein sein!"Noch mehr Tränen kamen aus ihren Augen,ich war doch so ein Idiot,sie hatte konnte nicht wissen das das passieren würde,es war ja eigentlich auch unmöglich.

Rosalies POV.

Ich konnte nicht fassen was Emmett da gerade gesagt hatte,ich hatte keine Schuld. Ok,ich wollte schon immer ein Mensch sein und all das,aber ich habe es doch nur gewünscht weil es ein Spiel war und nicht weil ich glaubte das es wahr werden würde, das rechtfertigte nicht sein Verhalten und ich wollte allein war ein so merkwürdiger Gefühl zu weinen,das hatte ich seit so vielen Jahren nicht mehr gemacht,das ich gar nicht mehr aufhören konnte.

„Lass mich vorbei Emmett."Schrie ich."Ich will jetzt allein sein!"

Aber er bewegte sich nicht,er stand da wie ein Fels in der Brandung und versperrte mir den all meiner Kraft,was ehrlich gesagt nicht viel war,versuchte ich ihn weg zu schieben.

„Geh weg."Ich schob,hatte aber keine Chance.

„Rose es tut mir Leid."Entschuldigte er sich."Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen."Und er setzte seinen besten Hundeblick auf,dem ich noch nie etwas abschlagen konnte."Verzeihst du mir?"

„Du bist ein Idiot Emmett."Schnaufte ich,dann konnte ich nicht lächelte und umarmte ihn."Ich liebe dich so sehr,das ich dir einfach nicht böse sein kann."Er erwiderte vorsichtig meine Umarmung."Verzeih du wollte nicht das das passiert."Sagte ich.

„Das weiß ich müssen nur aufpassen das du nicht die gesamten Essensvorräte an einem Tag verschlingst."Sagte er und sah viel sagend auf die leeren Tüten.

„Blödmann!"Sagte ich und schlug ihm auf die Schulter."Autsch!"

„Was?Was hast du?"

„Autsch. Ich vergaß das ich mir eher selber weh tue,wenn ich dich schlage. Ay meine arme Hand."

„Je je je,ich glaube das gefällt mir."Lachte Emmett.

„Freue dich bloß nicht zu früh."Drohte ich ihm."Ich wette das Bella oder Edward sehr erfreut darüber währen das für mich zu übernehmen."

„Oh,jetzt hab ich aber Angst."Spottete Emmett.

„Du wirst schon sehen du...du..."Sagte ich und rannte an ihm vorbei zur Treppe. Emmett hielt mich wieder auf.

„Warte unten ist Jasper und vielleicht muss er sich erst an dich gewöhnen."Erklärte mir Emmett,als auch schon Alice von unten herauf schrie.

„Kein Problem,Jasper kann damit umgehen."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja,Rose kann runter kommen."Rief Edward.

„Siehst du?Alles kein Problem."Sagte ich,stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab Emmett einen Kuss auf die Wange."Uy,wie kalt."

„Ja ja,witzig."Er nahm mich auf seine Arme und trug mich die Treppe herunter.

„Na wen haben wir den da?"Spottete Edward.

„Was Edward?Du siehst aus als ob du noch nie einen Menschen gesehen hättest."Sagte ich.

„Noch keinen wie hätte gedacht,das ich die große Rosalie Hale mal so zerbrechlich sehen würde."

„Hör auf zu spotten,warte nur zwei Tage und ich werde dir mit viel Vergnügen wieder in deinen hübschen Hintern treten"

„Eh, was das betrifft..."Murmelte Alice.

„Was ist Alice?"Fragte ich sie.

„Carlisle hat angerufen,er hat da ein Problem im Hospital und da er jetzt weiß das du lebst...also das es dir gut geht,wird er erst in einer Woche hier sein."

„Was!"Riefen Alle unisono.

„Genial."Sagte Edward trocken.

„Was ist genial?"Der Hund kam rein.

„Rosalie wir für eine Woche ein Mensch sein,wie findest du das?"Fragte ihn Edward.

„Wirkliche Rosalie?"Fragte er.

„Ja,aber das..."Ich wurde unterbrochen.

„Jakob hat dich Rosalie genannt!"Riefen Alle.

„So heißt sie doch,oder?"Fragte Jakob verwirrt.

„Ja,aber ich hätte nie gedacht das du sie mal so nennen würdest,normalerweise ist sie Blondie,Barbie oder ähnliches für dich."Sagte Alice.

„Ach werde doch nicht jemanden ärgern der sich nicht wehren kann."Sagte er blieb allen der Mund offen stehen.

„Meinst du das ernst?"Fragte ich ihn erstaunt.

„Selbstverständlich...im Moment."Sagte er lachen."Wenn du wieder der blonde Vampir bist,wird alles wieder normal. Gewöhne dich also nicht daran."

„Idiot,ich wusste doch das das nicht wahr sein konnte Hund."Fauchte ich.

„Und Rose,ich würde dich bitten mich bei meinem Namen zu nennen,wenn es dir nicht zu viel ist."

„Ich werde dir zeigen was zu viel ist..."Ich bewegte mich auf ihn zu. Emmett hielt mich auf.

„Entspann dich Rose."Sagte er.

„Aber ich werde es ihm zeigen!"Fauchte ich.

„Lass gut sein Babe,kümmere dich nicht um ihn."

„Gott das wird eine lange Woche..."Es würde schwierig werden,aber zur gleichen Zeit auch lustig,davon war ich überzeugt.

Edwards POV.

Das würde vergnüglich werden,eine Woche mit Rosalie als Mensch,ich wusste gar nicht wo ich anfangen sollte,hoffentlich trug Jakob seinen Teil zu dem Spaß bei,obwohl er sich gerade für einen Augenblick so verständnisvoll gezeigt hatte,so wird das nichts mit dem Spaß.

„Hallo,wir sind wieder da!"Rief Bella und kam mit Nessie auf dem Arm ins Wohnzimmer,ich ging ihnen entgegen.

„Hallo Prinzessinnen."Sagte ich und gab erst Bella und dann Nessie einen Kuss auf die Stirn."Wie war euer Vormittag?"

„Hallo Papi."Und meine Tochter umarmte mich."Es war lustig,vor allem als die Männer anfingen Mami zu verfolgen."Erzählte sie und lachte laut.

„Was für Männer?"

„Ay sie waren wie die Fliegen."Sagte Bella."Und keiner wollte mir glauben,das ich verheiratet bin."Sie kam näher."Und du bist süß wenn du eifersüchtig bist,wusstest du das?"Und sie gab mir einen Kuss.

„Jetzt weiß ich es."Sagte ich und erwiderte ihren Kuss.

„Hey ihr Zwei,das verwirrt nur das Kind!"Knurrte Jakob.

„Jake!"Rief Nessie,sprang aus meinen Armen in seine.

„Na Kleine,hast du dich amüsiert?"

„Ja,es war lustig."

„Komm erzähl mir..."Das Würde dauern,also ließen Bella und ich sie allein.

„Wie geht es Rose?Habt ihr es Emmett erzählt?"Fragte Bella.

„Ja,wir haben ihm alles erzählt."

„Gut und wo sind sie?"

„Wir sind hier!"Hörten wir Alice rufen.

„Hab ich dir schon gesagt das ich eine geniale Idee habe um Alice ein wenig zu quälen?"Sagte Bella plötzlich.

„Na das wird sie aber freuen."

„Einer muss ihr doch mal eine Lektion in Bezug auf ihren Kaufrausch erteilen."

„Willst du sie wahnsinnig machen Bella?"

„Na ja,vielleicht ein wenig."

„Du bist ein schöner kleiner Teufel."Sagte ich grinsend.

„Ich weiß und deswegen liebst du mich."Sagte sie kokett.

„Mmmm...Ja."

„Komm,sie warten auf uns."

„Und wenn ich nicht will?"Sagte ich und küsste sie wieder.

„Edward,Nessie ist nebenan und kann uns hören."Sagte sie und machte sich von mir los.

„Argh!Ist ja gut,aber ich hab was gut!"

„Wann immer du willst und jetzt lass mich meinem Plan für Alice weiter machen."Flüsterte sie damit man sie nicht hörte,doch das brachte nichts.

„Oh nein Bella,das wird nicht funktionieren!"Hörten wir Alice schreien."Du wirst mich zu nichts zwingen."

„Das wirst du nicht entscheiden meine Liebe,denk an dein Versprechen!"

Danach konnte ich Alice ärgerlich schnaufen hö Ton hatte Bella bei ihr noch nie gebraucht,sie meinte es anscheinend verdammt wird lustig sein zu sehen wie Alice etwas von ihrer eigenen Medizin bekommt!


	5. Wir ärgern ein wenig Alice!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von P4u-H4I3-R4tHBon3.

Wir ärgern ein wenig Alice!Alice POV.

Ich spazierte glücklich durchs Haus,als ich sie hörte,eine Stimme,ihre Stimme,die Stimme meiner Inquisition.

„Aliceee!"Rief Bella."Oh Aliceee!"

„Ja Bella?Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"Fragte ich misstrauisch.

„Also meine liebe Alice,was hältst du davon wenn wir ein wenig shoppen gehen?"Fragte sie mit einer Unschuld die ihre Augen nicht erreichte."Gute Idee,oder?"

„Ähm,ich glaube ich hab keine Lust."Sagte ich vorsichtig und ein wenig ängstlich.

„Nein!"Sagte sie mit falschem Ton der Überraschung."Die große Alice Cullen will nicht shoppen?"

„Nein Danke."

„Tut mir Leid Alice,aber du kommst so oder so mit,ich wollte nur freundlich du machen musst was ich dir sage kommst du mit!"Sagte Bella.

„Und wenn ich nicht will?"Forderte ich sie heraus.

„Dann wirst du dich von deinem Kleiderschrank verabschieden müssen,du wirst Nessie nicht mehr einkleiden,du wirst meine nächsten Hochzeiten nicht organisieren und ich werde auch Rose davon überzeugen das du ihre auch nicht organisieren wirst,du wirst kein Fest zu meine Graduierung organisieren,soll ich weiter machen?"

„Das würdest du mir nicht antun."

„Oh doch und du wirst es sehen wenn du willst."

„Ash,ist ja mach was du sagst."Knurrte ich.

„Du hast gesehen das ich es ernst meine nicht wahr?"

„Ja."Knurrte ich wieder.

„Braves Mädchen,siehst du wie einfach es ist wenn du es freiwillig machst?"

„Wird es sehr schlimm?"Fragte ich.

„Nein und jetzt lass uns zu meinem Porsche gehen."Sagte Bella.

„Was?Ich werde noch nicht mal mein Auto fahren können?"Maulte ich.

„Selbstverständlich nicht!Und jetzt komm."

„Warum ich?"

Sie schleifte mich förmlich zu meinem Porsche und ich versuchte herauszufinden wohin sie mich brachte,das es nicht das Einkaufscenter sein würde war mir klar,das würde ich genießen und das wollte sie bestimmt konzentrierte mich und da sah ich es...

„EIN SECONDHAND-SHOP!"Kreischte ich.

„Warum schreist du Alice?"

„Nein Bella,was immer du willst,aber nicht dort hin!Das halte ich nicht aus."

„Gott Alice,so schlimm ist es auch nicht."

„Doch das ist es."Maulte ich."Der Geruch der gebrauchten Kleidung ist unerträglich und erst die Schuhe!Bitte Bella."

„Keine Chance."

Wir fuhren noch eine ganze Weile,bis wir zu einigen Straßen kamen die nicht gerade Chic waren und wo es haufenweise Marktstände konnte immer noch nicht glauben das Bella mir das wirklich antat,sie wusste genau wo ich meinen wunden Punkt ich schwöre bei meinem Kleiderschrank,das sie nichts von dem tragen würde was sie hier kaufte,ich würde es eigenhändig verbrennen wenn sie nicht aufpasste.

„Wir sind da!Komm schnell,bevor die besten Sachen weg sind."Sagte Bella enthusiastisch.

„Bist du wirklich sicher?"Versuchte ich es noch einmal."Im Einkaufscenter gibt es Angebote,das ist bestimmt besser als das hier."

„Aber ich will hier einkaufen."Sagte Bella."Du kannst auch hier warten wenn du willst,du musst dich nur von dem ein oder anderem verabschieden..."

„Ich hab schon verstanden."Dann setzte ich mit einem angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck einen Fuß auf den dreckigen Asphalt,als ob es glühende Lava währe.

„Übertreibe es nicht Alice!"

„Aber es ist alles so schmutzig und meine Schuhe sind neu,ich werde sie verbrennen müssen wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind."

„Ja ja Miss Etepetete."

Der ganze Nachmittag war einfach schrecklich,die Kleider waren furchtbar,zerknittert und das schlimmste,sie waren KEINE war entsetzlich und erst die Blicke die uns die Männer zuwarfen,einfach ekelig,ich konnte fühlen wie sie uns mit den Blicken auszogen. Bella schien das alles nichts auszumachen,sie ging fröhlich von Stand zu Stand und kaufte fleißig,was wollte sie nur mit dem ganzen Plunder?

„Sieh nur Alice,wie findest du das?"Sagte Bella begeistert,ich brachte sie mit meinem Blick um."Wie?Gefällt dir nicht?Das habe ich für dich gekauft."

„Du weißt genau das ich das nie anziehen !"Schnaufte ich.

„Das werden wir noch sehen Alicita."Oh Gott,das bedeutete nichts gutes wenn sie mich Alicita nannte.

„Gehen wir jetzt?"Fragte ich voller Hoffnung."Wir sind schon Stunden hier."

„Ok,das hat Spaß gemacht,nicht?Und ich hab dir so tolle Sachen gekauft."Sagte Bella begeistert.

„Ja ja,lass uns jetzt gehen!"Rief ich verzweifelt und wir gingen in die Richtung wo wir meine Auto geparkt hatten... es war nicht da...

„Wo ist mein Auto Bella?"Fragte ich frustriert.

„Hhmmm wie seltsam,ich hatte es doch hier abgestellt."

„Nichts da wie ist mein Auto!"

„Ich glaube nicht das sie es geklaut habe,es hat doch eine Alarmanlage..."

„Geklaut!Meinen Porsche?"

„Entspann dich Alice,ist doch nicht so schlimm."

„Nicht so schlimm?Ich möchte dich mal sehen wenn es dein Ferrari währe."

„Das währe mir egal,Edward würde mir ein neues Auto kaufen."Sagte sie überzeugt."Komm wir nehmen ein Taxi und fahren nach Hause,von da aus melden wir dein Auto bei der Polizei als gestohlen."

„Was sagst du da Bella?Wir gehen zuerst zur Polizei."

„Kontrollire dich ein wenig Alice."Knurrte Bella."Wir werden dein Auto finden,wir müssen nur seinem Geruch folgen und dann finden wir es,aber nicht mit den ganzen Tüten!"

„Ist ja gut,wir fahren erst mal nach Hause."Sagte ich resigniert.

Wir brauchten eine Ewigkeit um ein Taxi zu bekommen,in dieser Gegend gab es einfach keine,als wir endlich eins hatten,brauchte es Stunden zu uns nach Hause und es stank einfach bestialisch in ihm,auch Fahrer war auch nicht gerade vertrauenerweckend,er sah uns mit irren Augen durch den Rückspiegel an,Bella schien das alles gar nicht zu bemerken.

„Ich will jetzt ankommen."Murmelte ich.

„Wir sind ja gleich zu Hause Alice."

Als wir endlich ankamen,erwarteten uns Alle mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht an der Tür,so schnell wie ich konnte stieg ich aus diesem fürchterlichen Taxi,Bella dagegen ließ sich Zeit, bezahlte ruhig den Taxifahrer und kam dann hinter mir her.

„Na wie war euer Tag?"Fragte Edward.

„Lustig,wir haben sehr viel Spaß gehabt und keine Probleme."Antwortete Bella.

„Keine Probleme?"Rief ich."Bella mein Porsche wurde geklaut und wir müssen es der Polizei melden!"

„Oh ich glaube das wird nicht nötig sein:"Sagte Rosalie."Wir wissen wo er ist."

„Was?Wo ist er?"

„Ay Alice,du enttäuscht denk du bist hier die Seherin."Sagte Emmett.

„Häh?Wovon redet ihr?"

„Ich glaube sie hat jetzt genug gelitten es ihr."Kam es von Jasper.

„Wovon zum Teufel redest du Jasper?"Fauchte ich ihn an.

„Eh...Bella?"Sagte Jasper ein wenig ängstlich.

„Ok,ich wusste das wenn ich dich auf diesen Markt schleppe,du viel zu frustriert und abgelenkt sein würdest um zu bemerken,das ich den Porsche nicht abgeschlossen hatte und das Edward und Emmet ihn mitgenommen haben."

„Das war alles deine Idee?"Fragte ich ungläubig.

„Selbstverständlich,ich wollte dir eine Lektion erteilen,damit du siehst wie frustrierend shoppen sein kann."

„Und du wusstest das Jasper?"Ich erstach ihn mit meinem Blick.

„Tut mir Leid Schatz,aber sie haben Recht."

„Wo ist mein Auto?"Fragte ich nur.

„In der Garage."Antwortete mir Rose.

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen das ihr mir das angetan habt."

„Es war nur zu deinem Besten,damit du lernst dich ein wenig beim shoppen zurück zu halten."Erklärte Bella.

„Verstanden,ich werde mich in Zukunft etwas bremsen."Sagte ich.

„Das ist meine Alice."Sagte Bella und umarmte mich."Und dafür werde ich dir deine Strafe reduzieren."

„Ehrlich?"Fragte ich glücklich.

„Klar,statt einem Jahrhundert sind es jetzt nur noch 80 sagst du?"

„Autsch!"Maulte ich und Alle lachten.

Gut,wenigstens hatte Bella meine Strafe reduziert,jetzt musste ich erstmal eine Sache erledigen...mir diese Kleider ausziehen,sie verbrennen und dann meinen Porsche waschen.

Fantastisch!


	6. Der Angriff!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von P4u-H4I3-R4tHBon3.

* * *

Der Angriff!Rosalies POV.

Die letzten Tage waren eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht gewesen,wir hatten viel Spaß damit gehabt Alice mit ihrem geklauten Porsche zu ärgern. Emmett hatte meinen Wandel eigentlich auch ganz gut verkraftet,gut es störte ihn das er mich nicht so küssen konnte wie vorher und das wir nicht so intim miteinander sein konnten wie wir es gewohnt waren,aber er hielt es fast ohne zu murren aus.

Das mit dem Essen war schon komisch,es schmeckte alles sehr jetzt hatte ich mir immer irgendwo etwas bestellt, Aber ich wollte es doch mal selber mit kochen versuchen,in meinem letzten Menschenleben hatte ich es nie gemacht. Bella hatte sich angeboten mir einige Sachen zu zeigen,sie war die einzige von uns die kochen konnte. Bella,Nessie,Jakob und ich waren in der Küche,die Anderen waren zum Jagen gegangen.

„Also Rosalie,im Prinzip musst du einfach nur den Anweisungen des Kochbuchs folgen."Sagte Bella.

„Ok,aber was muss ich wie schneiden?"

„Die Zwiebel in Ringe."

„Ach so."Ich suchte mir ein scharfes Messer und fing ich den ersten Ring geschnitten hatte,fingen meine Augen an zu brennen und Tränen liefen über meine Wangen.

„Was ist das denn?"Fragte ich.

„Nichts schlimmes,das passiert bei frischen Zwiebeln."

„Ah!"War das einzige was ich sagte.

Ich schnitt also meine Zwiebel als Jakob herein gerannt kam,er schien vor Nessie zu flüchten,er kam so schnell um die Ecke das er nicht bremsen konnte und mich an stieß ,ich spürte einen scharfen Schmerz im Finger.

„Autsch Idiot!"Rief ich.

„Wie...was?"Sagte Jakob verwirrt.

„Blödmann,wegen dir habe ich mich geschnitten."

In dem drehte ich mich um und sah Bella,ihre Augen waren so schwarz wie Kohle.

„Oh Gott Bella!"Schrie ich."Halt sie auf Jakob!"

Es war zu spät,Bella hatte schon Angriffsstellung eingenommen und sprang in meine Richtung,sie erreichte mich und drückte mich gegen den Ofen,ich verbrannte mir den schaffte es sie an der Taille zu packen und drückte sie so fest gegen die Wand,das ein Loch entstand.

„Lass mich los du dummer Hund."Fauchte Bella.

„Beruhige dich Bella."Sagte Jakob.

„Nur ein bisschen."Knurrte sie."Lass mich los!"

„Bitte Bella!"Rief Jakob und versuchte sie festzuhalten.

„Lass mich!"

„Mami Mami!"Nessie kam rein."Tu es nicht,das ist doch meine Tante Rose!"

„Halt den Mund Kind!Lass mich zu ihr!"Sie schlug Jakob in den Magen,der flog einige Schritte zurück und Bella schoss auf mich zu,ich versuchte weg zu laufen,doch nach 10 Schritten war sie über mir und drückte mich auf den Boden,dann war sie mit einem mal weg und ich sah wie ein riesiger Wolf sie im Maul aus der Küche in den Wald trug.

„Tante Rose!Geht es dir gut?"Rief Nessie.

„Ja Kleines. Autsch.. „Es tat ganz schön weh.

„Was hast du?"

„Nichts schlimmes,ich habe mich geschnitten."

„Was hat meine Mami?"

„Nichts wichtiges,sie hat für einen Augenblick die Kontrolle passiert uns allen mal."Versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen.

„Wird sie wieder Normal werden?"Fragte Nessie besorgt.

„Ja,sie muss nur Jagen und dann ist es wieder gut."Erklärte ich ihr und ging dann zum Spülbecken um Wasser über die Verbrennung laufen zu lassen und die Schnittwunde zu säubern, flog die Tür auf und die Anderen stürmten rein.

„Rose Babe!"Schrie Emmett.

„Was ist passiert?"Fragte Edward.

„Tut mir Leid Rose,ich konnte es nicht mir."Entschuldigte sich Alice."Wo ist Bella?"

„Jakob hat sie in den Wald gebracht. Keine Sorge."

„Ich muss sie suchen,Jakob kann sie vielleicht nicht lange aufhalten."Sagte Edward.

„Kann ich mit Papi?"Fragte Nessie.

„Bleib besser hier Kleines,Mami geht es gerade nicht gut."Antwortete Edward und verschwand.

„Geht es dir gut?"Fragte mich Emmett.

„Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt,das es mir gut geht,es war ein Unfall."

„Und was hast du da am Arm?"Knurrte Emmett.

„Ich habe mich am Ofen verbrannt."Erklärte ich ihm.

„Ich wusste das ich dich nicht mit einer Neugeborenen allein lassen darf und nur mit Jakob als mir so Leid Babe,ich hätte hier bleiben wenn sie wiederkommt,werde ich ihr erstmal ein paar Takte zu sagen haben."

„Es war nicht ihre Schuld Emmett,ich habe nicht aufgepasst."Ich konnte ihm auf gar keinen Fall sagen,das Jakob mich angestoßen hatte,sonst würde sein Kopf als Deko an der Wand landen.

„Sie hätte dich töten können!"Rief er.

„Ja,hat sie aber dich jetzt mal."Widersprach ich."Und vergiss nicht das es mir vor einem Jahr auch passiert ist."Ich hoffte ihn damit endgültig zu beruhigen,wenn nicht würde es nur zum Streit kommen.

Bellas POV.

„Lass mich los!"Schrie ich diesen Hund an der mich in seinem Maul durch den Wald knurrte nur.

„Ich will zurück!"fauchte ich."Ich habe Durst."

Als wir weit vom Haus weg waren ließ er mich runter.

„Endlich."Knurrte verwandelte sich wieder zum Mensch,mir war es egal ihn nackt zu sehen,aber er zog sich schnell seine Hose an.

„Beruhige dich Bella!"Schrie er mich an.

„Ich muss..."Und er gab mir eine Ohrfeige."Autsch Idiot!"

„Sei nicht dumm Bella,du hast Rosalie fast getötet!"

„Was?...Ich...ich..."

„Bella!"Hörte ich Edward rufen."Bella!"

„Edward!"Rief Jakob,Edward stand in einer Sekunde neben uns.

„Bella Schatz,geht's dir gut?"

„Du fragst mich ob es mir gut geht?"Schrie ich ihn an."Ich hätte beinahe Rose umgebracht,wenn Jake nicht gewesen währe,währe sie jetzt tot!Und nicht zu vergessen das ich Renesmee angeschrien habe,ich hätte auch sie angreifen können."

„Das ist nicht deine Schuld,das hätte jedem von uns passieren können."

„Ich war so dumm,Emmett wird mich umbringen."

„Er wird dich nicht solange ich da bin!"

„Aber ich habe es verdient."Sagte ich und schlug mir die Hände vors Gesicht."Ich bin so schwach."

„Du bist nicht schwach,es war nur ein Ausrutscher."Sagte Jake.

„Jakob,ich hätte beinahe Renesmee angegriffen!"

„Aber du hast es nicht getan."Antwortete er schlicht.

„Könnt ihr mich bitte alleine lasen?Ich muss nachdenken."

„Ich werde dich nicht hier lassen."Sagte Edward.

„Ich muss jagen und Edward!"

„Gut,aber ich bleibe in der Nähe."

„Nein,ich will alleine sein."Schrie ich ihn an."Du verschwinde auch Jakob,geh zu Renesmee sie braucht dich,sie muss total verschreckt sein."

„Sie braucht dich genauso."Mischte sich Edward ein."Sie ist sehr besorgt um dich."

„Sag ihr das es mir gut geht:"Ich gab ihm einen Kuss."Beeile dich."

„Ja ja."Und sie verschwanden Beide.

Ich rannte los und machte mich auf die Suche nach einer Herde oder einem Luchs,ich fand eine Herde jagte sie und als ich fertig war hatten nur wenige ü ich gegessen hatte machte ich mich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Ich war so enttäuscht von mir selber,bis jetzt hatte ich immer geglaubt das ich über die perfekte Selbstkontrolle verfügen und jetzt?Wie konnte ich Alice und den Anderen je wieder in die Augen sehen?Rosalie musste mich hassen,aber ich nahm es ihr nicht ü glaubte sie auch das es nicht wichtig ist,als Renesmee geboren wurde,war sie auch kurz davor die Kontrolle zu war ich bei Renesmee,sie musste fürchterlich erschrocken sein,sie hatte mich noch nie so gesehen,so hatte sie jetzt Angst vor mir,hoffentlich hatte Jake es geschafft sie zu beruhigen und ich hoffte auch das Jasper mir helfen würde.

Ich konnte es nicht noch länger heraus zögern,ich rannte aufs Haus zu und blieb vor der Tür würden Rosalie und Emmett mich empfangen,ich holte tief Luft und ging rein.

„DU!"Schrie Emmett,kam auf mich zu und packte mich an der Bluse."Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"Fragte er und schüttelte mich.

„Es tut mir so Leid Emmett!"

„Emmett lass sie los!Sofort!"Knurrte Edward und Emmett ließ mich los.

„Bist du Ok?"Fragte Edward und kam auf mich zu.

„Das habe ich dir doch schon gesagt!"Schrie ich und rannte auf mein Zimmer.

Rosalies POV.

„Was hast du gemacht Emmett!"Schrie ich ihn an."Ich habe dir doch gesagt das es nicht ihre Schuld war,es war ein Unfall."

„Aber sie hat dich verletzt."

„Mir ist nichts passiert."

„Und dein Arm?"Knurrte er.

„Das heilt wieder,es tut auch nicht weh."Sagte ich und zeigte ihm meinen Arm."Ich gehe und rede mit ihr,da du je dafür gesorgt hast das sie sich jetzt so richtig schlecht fühlt."

„Tut mit Leid."Entschuldigte er sich.

„Sag das nicht mir,sag das ihr!Bin gleich wieder da."

„Bist du sicher?"

Ich schnaufte nur und ging nach oben,zu Bella.

„Bella?"Ich klopfte an die Tür."Kann ich reinkommen?" Ich bekam keine Antwort,also ging ich rein.

„Nein Rose,komm nicht könnte dich angreifen."

„Ja Bella,und jetzt lassen wir mal das bin Ok."

„Ich bin nicht dramatisch,ich hätte dich in einer Sekunde töten können."

„Ist gut jetzt Bella,das hätte jedem von uns passieren können."

„Aber ich hätte auch Renesmee angreife können,sie hat jetzt sicherlich Angst vor mir."

„Das hat sie nicht,im Gegenteil,sie macht sich Sorgen um hat nicht aufgehört Jakob zu fragen wo du bist."

„Wo ist sie?"

„Sie ist während sie auf dich wartete im Sessel eingeschlafen,Jakob hat sie ins Bett kannst sie Morgen sehen."

„Verzeihst du mir Rose?"

„Eh,ich würde eher sagen,das wir quitt du dich?"Sagte ich lachend.

„Ja."Sie lachte jetzt auch ein wenig.

„Komm,unten sind Alle besorgt,lass uns zu ihnen gehen."Sagte ich und nahm sie in den wir runter kamen warteten Alle auf uns,Edward sprang sofort auf und stellte sich neben Bella.

„Bella Schatz,geht es dir jetzt besser?"

„Ja,es tut mir alles so Leid!"

„Bella!"Als Bella Emmetts Stimme hörte versteifte sie sich."Tut mir Leid,ich hätte dich nicht so anschreien sollen."

„Ist schon Ok Emmett."Kaum hatte sie es ausgesprochen,da bekam sie auch schon eine Bären-Umarmung.

„Bella!"Quietschte Alice."Meinst du nicht das du mir dafür meine Strafe ein wenig senken solltest?"

„Warum?Ich stehe in Rosalies Schuld und nicht in deiner!"

„Oh!"Maulte sie und setzte sich zu Jasper."Das ist nicht fair:"

„Sind doch nur 80 Jahre,die gehen schnell vorbei."Versuchte Jasper sie zu trösten.

„Das sagst du so leicht,du musst ja nicht machen was Bella sagt!"

„Ay Bella,sei nicht so streng,erlasse ihr ein paar Jahre."Sagte ich.

„Danke Rose."Kam es von Alice.

„Was hat Alice dir angeboten Rose?"

„Isabella Cullen,was denkst du den von mir?"Entrüstete sich Alice.

„Als ob du es nicht schon früher getan hättest Alice,aber gut,weil Rose mich gebeten werde dir die 80 Jahre auf..."

„50...lass es 50 sein."Flüsterte Alice.

„0 Jahre!"Sagte Bella und wir waren perplex."Ich glaube das du mit dem letzten Shopping-Trip genug gelitten hast,du nicht auch?"

„Ja,ja ,ja!"Alice hüpfte aufgeregt durchs Zimmer."Ich habe meine Lektion gelernt."

„Abgemacht!"

Wow,Bella hatte Alice ihre Strafe erlassen,eigentlich hätte ich gedacht das sie sie noch ein wenig leiden lässt,ich zu mindestens hätte es getan. Na so hat dieser Tag doch noch ein glückliches Ende hoffe nur das Bella sich wirklich beruhigt hat.


	7. Der wirkliche Wunsch!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von P4u-H4I3-R4tHBon3.

Der wirkliche Wunsch!Rosalies POV.

Nach dem Schreck kehrte alles wieder zur Normalität zurück,obwohl Emmett noch mehr den Beschützer spielte als normal,er hatte es Bella noch nicht vergessen und jedes mal wenn ich in ihrer Nähe war,wich er nicht von meiner Seite.

Das merkte natürlich auch Bella.

„Er hat es mir noch nicht verziehen,nicht wahr?"Fragte sie.

„Das ist es nicht,du weißt doch wie ausgeprägt sein Beschützerinstinkt ist."Versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen.

„Ja,aber ich fühle mich schuldig."

„Du glaubst das du ein Problem hast?Ich muss dem Hund danken das er mich gerettet hat,das ist ein Problem!"

„Vor mir gerettet hat!"

„Ja Bella,können wir das jetzt mal vergessen?"Fragte ich sauer."Mir geht es dich!"

„Sicher?"

„Sicher!Umarmung?"

„Klar!"Und sie umarmte mich.

So,jetzt musste ich mich bei dem Hund bedanken,da kam ich nicht dran musste meinen Stolz schlucken.

„Ich kann das."Sagte ich zu mir selber.

„Hey Hund!"Rief ich.

„Entschuldige bitte Rosalie."Sagte er falsch freundlich."Wie hast du mich genannt?"

„Also Jakob."

„So ist es schon kann ich für dich tun?"

„Also...Eh,ich wollte..."

„Ja?"Fragte er.

„Eh,ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken."Uff,das war schon mal raus."Also dafür das du mich gerettet hast."

„Da nicht für."Sagte er."Na,war doch gar nicht so schlimm!"

„Hmpf!"Schnaufte ich und musste Gä schon irgendwie komisch jetzt wieder all diese menschlichen Bedürfnisse zu haben."Ich gehe Nacht."

„Ich komm mit."Sagte Emmett.

„Klar,komm."

Ich wollte mich nach oben begeben,doch Emmett war schneller und nahm mich auf seine kamen wir an unserem Zimmer an,er legte mich vorsichtig aufs Bett.

„Gut,da sind lasse dich jetzt Nacht!"Sagte er und wollte gehen.

„Bleib doch bis ich eingeschlafen bin Schatz."Sagte ich.

„Ok Babe,rutsch rüber."Und er legte sich neben mich.

„Emmett?"

„Hm?"

„Stört dich das alles nicht?"

„Was?"Fragte er konfus.

„Das wir nicht so zusammen sein können wie vorher."

„Wir sind doch zusammen."

„Ja,aber ich meine das wir keinen Sex haben können."

„Ach mal das ist doch nur für kurze Zeit,dann können wir wieder alle Häuser zerstören die du willst."Sagte er lachend.

„Emmett,wenn ich mir etwas wünsche bekomme ich es dann?"Fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Du weißt doch das du alles von mir haben kannst."Er küsste mich auf die Stirn.

„Es gibt da etwas was ich schon immer wollte und nie haben konnte."

„Und das währe?"

Ich zögerte ein wenig,ehrlich gesagt hatte ich Angst vor seiner könnte wütend werden oder traurig und vielleicht gab es auch eine ganz kleine Chance das er glücklich darüber sein könnte,ich holte tief Luft und sagte.

„Ein Baby!"Schweigen."Ich möchte ein Kind von dir."

„Rosalie,du weißt das das unmöglich ist."Antwortete er mir ernst.

„Aber Bella und Edward konnten!"Sagte ich traurig."Wieso wir nicht?"

„Du hast doch gesehen was Bella mitmachen musste,wie sie gelitten hat."

„Das kann ich aushalten,ich bin stark."Sagte ich und Tränen traten mir in die Augen,ich hatte mich noch immer nicht an das Gefühl gewöhnt."Du weißt das es mein größter Wunsch ist."

„Ich will nicht das du leidest Rosalie."

„Bitte!"Flüsterte ich.

„Lass mich darüber jetzt wir reden Morgen weiter."

„Ok. Gute Nacht Bärchen."

„Schlaf gut."Er gab mir einen sanften Kuss und ging,ich schlief fast sofort ein.

Emmetts POV.

Rosalies Wunsch brachte mich erstmal völlig aus dem wollte ein Baby,was sollte ich jetzt nur machen?

Ich wollte ihr ihren Wunsch wirklich erfüllen,doch was wenn ich mich nicht zurückhalten konnte?Das würde ich mir nie musste jetzt erstmal mit Edward reden,er war der richtige Ansprechpartner,er musste mir einen Rat beschloss ihn in Gedanken zu rufen,so würden die Anderen nicht sofort wissen was für ein Problem ich hatte.

-Edward,ich muss mit dir reden es ist sehr wichtig,ich brauche deinen Rat,ich warte draußen auf dich,es ist privat.-

Ich rannte direkt raus,ein paar Sekunden später war Edward schon,mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck,hinter mir.

„Was ist los Emmett?"

„Ich habe ein Problem und brauche deine Hilfe."

„Was für ein Problem?"

„Rosalie."

„Was ist mit ihr?"

„Sie möchte ein Baby!Ich habe ihr schon gesagt das das sehr schwierig ist,wenn ich was falsch mache könnte ich sie töten."

„Glaub mit ich weiß was du fühlst,aber wenn du dich konzentrierst kann es gut gehen."

„Das ist ja das Problem,wenn ich mit Rose bin kann ich mich nicht konzentrieren."

„Und was willst du machen?"

„Das weiß ich eben nicht,das Ganze stresst mich ich nein sage wird sie es mir nie verzeihen."

„Deine Situation ist nicht einfach."

„Was soll ich machen?Es ist ihr größter Wunsch Mutter zu werden."

„Und Emmett was möchtest du?Möchtest du auch Vater werden?"

„Ehrlich gesagt habe ich nie darüber nachgedacht,es war ja nicht möglich,aber wenn ich mir vorstelle so einen Kleinen zum spielen zu haben,der auch noch mein Sohn ist,das währe das größte."Sagte ich und musste bei der Vorstellung breit grinsen.

„Das beantwortet doch schon deine Frage,du wirst es schaffen."Animierte mich Edward.

„Ok,Morgen werde ich ihr die gute Nachricht überbringen."

„Es gibt da aber noch ein kleines Problem."Unterbrach er mich."Du musst sehr vorsichtig mit ihr sein wenn ihr...na ja du weißt schon."

„Kein Problem,ich werde sehr behutsam sein."

„Du weiß auch was dann kommt,wir werden sehr auf sie aufpassen müssen,du weißt wie es bei Bella war,wird sie das aushalten?"

„Ja,sie sagt das sie das das kein Problem für sie ist."

„Und wenn das Baby geboren wird..."

„Werden wir sie wieder verwandeln,Carlisle wird das kommt am Montag,nicht?"Sagte ich aufgeregt.

„So ist es,du scheinst ja jetzt alles unter Kontrolle zu haben."Sagte Edward lachend.

„Rose wird so glücklich sein,ich kann nicht bis Morgen warten..."Da unterbrach Edward mich.

„Es gibt da noch ein kleines,unwichtiges aber doch zu beachtendes wollt ihr es machen?"

„Selbstverständlich in unserem Zimmer."

„Mit meiner Tochter im Nebenzimmer?Nein,nein und nochmals euch einen anderen Platz,wie alle Anderen auch!"

„Und wo?Sie ist doch ein Mensch."

„Was weiß ich?Du hast die ganze Nacht einen Platz zu suchen."

„Ok,bin gleich wieder da!"Sagte ich und rannte los.

Ich würde den perfekten Ort finden an dem wir unseren Sohn zeugen würden,meinen ich nur daran dachte,platzte ich vor Glü hieß es nur den perfekten Ort finden.

Edwards POV.

Ich war richtig glücklich für Emmet,er würde seine eigene kleine Familie haben.

„Warum dieses Lächeln?"Fragte mich Bella als ich rein kam.

„Ich glaube Emmett wird endlich erwachsen."

„Und wie kommst du darauf?"Fragte sie konfus.

„Na Rose möchte ein Baby und er will es auch."

„Echt?"Fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Ja,er hat mich gerufen um mich nach Rat zu meiner Erfahrung mit Menschen und so."

„Ja ist klar,du großer erfahrener Weiser!"Spottete Bella."Und was hat du ihm gesagt?"

„Das es aufpassen muss,sich konzentrieren muss und darauf vorbereitet ist was danach kommen wird."

„Du meinst während der Schwangerschaft?"

„Er meint das Rosalie stark genug dafür ist,also das sagt sie."

„Es ist verdammt schmerzhaft,ich spreche da aus Erfahrung."

„Ich weiß."

„Dann wird sie wohl nach der Geburt wieder verwandelt?"

„Ja,Carlisle wird es bestimmt machen."

„Na sie scheint ja mehr Glück zu haben als ich."Sagte sie gespielt sauer.

„Ay Schatz,ohne dich wüssten wir doch gar nicht was zu tun ist."Antwortete ich und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Gut,jetzt fühle ich mich besser ,ich werde Tante!"

„Und Nessie wird sich freuen einen kleinen Cousin zum spielen zu haben."

„Es gibt nur ein Problem."

„Welches?"

„Was wenn das Baby giftig ist und die Volturis meinen uns nochmal einen Besuch abstatten zu müssen?"

„Alice wird uns warnen."

„Und du meinst das wir nochmal soviel Glück haben werden wie vor einem Jahr?"

„Keine Soge,wir schaffen das schon,wir haben schließlich noch unsere Geheimwaffe."

„Ach ja?Welche?"Fragte sie überrascht.

„Du natürlich Dummchen. Du kontrollierst dein Schild jetzt perfekt."Antwortete ich ihr.

„Ich kann es jetzt problemlos auf über 200 Meter ausweiten."Sagte sie stolz.

„Na siehst du,alles kein Problem."

„Wenn du das sagst,obwohl ja eigentlich Alice die Seherin ist."Sagte sie lachend.

„Meinst du es währe angemessen wenn wir es den Anderen sagen?"

„Das sollten Rosalie und Emmett machen."

„Wo ist Emmett überhaupt?"Fragte Bella.

„Kannst du glauben das dieser Idiot es in seinem Zimmer machen wollte?Wo doch Nessie nebenan schläft."

„Ehrlich?"Fragte sie und fing an zu Lachen.

„Ja."Ich musste auch lachen."Und deswegen habe ich ihn los geschickt einen geeigneten Platz für seine-spezielle Nacht-zu suchen."

„Ich hoffe das er diesen Ort finden wird."

„Er wird,er ist so aufgeregt."

„Wer ist aufgeregt?"Fragte Jasper der gerade herein kam.

„Niemand."Sagten Bella und ich gleichzeitig.

„Sagt schon,ihr wisst doch das ich es weiß."Sagte Alice.

„Du bist ein kleiner Naseweis."Sagte ich ihr.

„Sag nicht klein zu mir,ich bin kompakt!"Antwortete sie mir."Sagt uns jetzt was das ganze Geflüster hier soll."

„Wir sagen es euch wenn ihr versprecht den Mund zu Alice?"

„Versprochen!"Sagten Beide unisono.

„Rosalie und Emmett wollen ein Baby."

„Ehrlich!"Quietschte Alice laut.

„Shh Alice,du weckst noch Rosalie!"

„Oh Tschuldigung."Flüsterte sie."Wir müssen jede Menge Sachen für das Baby kaufen,das wird Spaß machen."

„Halt mal den Ball flach Alice!"Sagte Bella streng."Sie haben ja noch nicht Mal etwas gemacht und außerdem sollte es doch eine Überraschung sein."

„Ups,ist ja schon gut."

„Wir müssen es einfach geschehen lassen Alice,also beruhige dich."

„Ja ja."Sagte Alice und zog eine Schnute. Sie würde sich nie ändern,aber dafür liebten wir sie eben.


	8. Zweifel!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von P4u-H4I3-R4tHBon3.

Zweifel. Rosalies POV.

Ich machte die Augen auf und sah das es noch dunkle Nacht war,mein Wecker zeigte 5:00 Uhr an,ich blieb also noch einen Moment liegen dachte über meinen sehnlichsten Wunsch und die Antwort von Emmett wenn er kein Baby wollte?Und wenn er es für zu gefährlich hielt?

All diese Fragen schwirrten mir im Kopf einer Weile stand ich auf um nach unten zu gehen,die Anderen waren mit Sicherheit alle im ich aus dem Zimmer kam hörte Jemanden schreien...Alice!

„Bella!Ich will nicht!Das reicht!"

„Kreische nicht so und halt jetzt still."Kam es von Bella.

„Glaubst du nicht das es jetzt reicht?"Schrie Alice wieder.

Ich machte die Tür von Bellas Zimmer auf und sah wie Bella und Alice miteinander kämpften,wie es aussah wollte Bella Alice einen von den Röcken anziehen die sie auf dem Markt gekauft hatten.

„Was macht ihr?"Fragte ich.

„Rose Rose!"Rief Alice."Gut das du da bist,hilf mir bitte dieser Irren zu entkommen!"Alice sprang mir förmlich in die Arme.

„Kannst du ihr mal sagen das sie nicht so übertreiben soll,Rosalie?"Sagte Bella.

„Bella hat Recht Alice. Außerdem ist der Rock doch ganz hübsch."Sagte ich.

„Das sagst du nur weil du ihn nicht anziehen musst!"Knurrte Alice.

„Siehst du?Rosalie ist auf meiner Seite."Sagte Bella."Es ist das oder 80 Jahre,du musst es ja wissen!"

„Ja ja,mach schon weiter."Schnaufte Alice resigniert.

Lachend ging ich aus dem Zimmer in Richtung Küche,ich hatte Hunger bekommen und würde mir ein paar Cornflakes mit Milch wollte ich wieder in mein Zimmer und auf Emmett machte mir noch immer Gedanken über seine wenn er nein sagte?Das würde er mir bestimmt nicht antun.

Ich nahm meinen Teller und ging wieder nach oben,diesmal ohne an Bellas Zimmer halt zu meinem Zimmer angekommen,stellte ich meinen Teller auf den Nachttisch ,setzte mich aufs Bett und fing an zu grübeln.

„Rose?"Fragte Bella."Bist du wach?Kann ich reinkommen?"

„Sicher Bella. Was ist los?"

„Du bist nicht zum Frühstück gekommen,besser gesagt zum ist mittlerweile 13:00 Uhr."

„Was?Ist es schon so spät?"Rief ich,mir war gar nicht bewusst geworden wie spät es schon war.

„Ja,ich hätte nicht gedacht das du so zerstreut bist."Sagte Bella lachend.

„Tut mir Leid,es ist nur..."Ich stoppte.

„Was hast du?Du weißt das der Einzige der Gedanken lesen kann Edward ist."

„Na ich glaube dir kann ich es erzählen..."

„Du kannst mir alles erzählen,dafür hat man doch Schwestern,also ich sehe dich wie meine Schwester."

„Ich dich ,als mich Emmett Gestern ins Bett gebracht hat,habe ich ihn gefragt ob..."

„Ein Baby mit dir haben möchte."Beendete Bella meinen Satz.

„Woher weißt du das?"Fragte ich sie erstaunt.

„Weil ich dich kenne und weiß das das dein sehnlichster Wunsch glaube nicht das du die Möglichkeit,jetzt wo du ein Mensch bist,einfach so verstreichen lassen wirst."

„Natürlich nicht,aber ich befürchte das Emmett das ganz anders sieht."Sagte ich besorgt.

„Rose,ich wette das Emmett sich genauso ein Kind wünscht wie muss ihn nur mit Nessie sehen und jetzt stell ihn dir mal mit einem eigenen Kind vor."

„Aber...ich habe Angst!"

„Angst?Aber warum?Ich bin wirklich sicher das Emmett..."Ich unterbrach Bella,sie hatte mich falsch verstanden.

„Nein Bella,das ist es nicht,ich bin auch 100% davon überzeugt das Emmett es auch habe nur Angst vor...den Schmerzen!"

„Oh."

„Das ist es was ich wirklich fürchte,ich war schließlich Zeuge von deinen Schmerzen und was du erleiden ist es wovor ich Angst habe,es nicht auszuhalten und in einem Anfall von Hysterie etwas zu tun was ich nicht sollte."Mir schossen die Tränen in die Augen.

„Beruhige dich Rose."Sagte Bella und nahm mich in den Arm."Du weißt doch das alles gut ausgehen wird."

„Wie war es für dich?Wie hast du es ausgehalten?"

„Also wenn ich ehrlich bin...wollte ich eigentlich nie Kinder,ich habe mich nie wie eine Mutter gesehen,aber in dem Moment als ich merkte das ich schwanger war,war das alles weg,ich liebte einfach nur mein Baby und als Edward es mir dann noch wegnehmen wollte bin ich fast wahnsinnig geworden und wusste das ich bis zum Schluss für meine Baby kämpfen würde,wie du sehr gut weißt habe ich dich deswegen um Hilfe gebeten,Jemanden von dem ich wusste das er genauso denkt wie ich und mich unterstützen wü Schmerzen war manchmal wirklich nicht auszuhalten,aber ich wusste immer wofür ich es tat,ich musste einfach für diese kleine Person in mir die ich so sehr liebte kä das wird dir auch passieren,du wirst es aushalten für dieses Baby das ein Teil von dir und Emmett sein wird."

„Ich verstehe."Sagte ich und umarmte sie."Danke Bella,du hast meine Zweifel und Ängste fast vollständig beseitigt und ich schwöre das ich kämpfen und alles aushalten werde was auch passiert."

„Das ist meine Rose."Animierte sie mich.

„Jetzt muss nur noch Emmett schnell wiederkommen,ich kann es kaum erwarten seine Antwort zu hören."

„Rose,ich wette ein Jahrhundert Shopping mit Alice,das Emmett es sich genauso wünscht wie du und er dir eine positive Antwort geben wird."Sagte Bella überzeugt und wie gerufen,erschien in dem Moment Alice.

„Hat Jemand Shopping gesagt?"

„Alice...das war nur ein rhetorischer Vorschlag."Spottete Bella.

„Du bist so böse Isabella Cullen!"

„Ich weiß."Antwortete Bella trocken.

„Ach Alice."Sagte ich und drehte mich zu ihr."Hast du Emmett gesehen?"

„Willst du etwas bestimmtes wissen?"Fragte Alice.

„Ja,vor allem wo er ist."

„Ach das,er ist..."Da sprang Bella auf und hielt ihr den Mund zu.

„Was?"Fragte ich verwirrt.

„Eh nichts,Alice ist auf Shopping-Entzug und sie weiß nicht was sie sagt,nicht wahr Alice?"

„Humpf humpf."War das einzige was Alice raus brachte.

„Gut...wir müssen jetzt gehen."Sagte Bella und zog Alice aus dem Zimmer."Alice muss an die frische sehen und später Rose."Und sie verschwanden.

Wie seltsam,was wollte Alice mir sagen und warum wollte Bella das verhindern?Na ich werde es schon erfahren,jetzt werde ich mich erst einmal fertig machen und nach unten gehen,ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt was für ein Hunger ich hatte.

Alice POV.

Bella hielt mir den Mund zu und zog mich aus Rosalies Zimmer.

„Humpf humpf!"Versuchte ich es noch einmal,hatte damit aber keinen Erfolg,sie ließ mich nicht los.

„Was?"Fragte sie als sie mich endlich,weit weg von Rosalies Zimmer,wieder frei ließ.

„Ich habe gesagt,das du mich los lassen hast du?Was soll das Ganze?...Man hast du eine Kraft,warum hast du das gemacht?"Schrie ich sie aufgebracht an.

„Was?Was ich habe?Besser gesagt was hast du?Du warst kurz davor alles zu veraten,ich glaube das sollte eine Überraschung werden!"

„Ups!"

„Nichts da ups!Nur gut das ich dich gerade noch aufgehalten habe."Sagte Bella und seufzte.

„Aber das gibt dir noch lange nicht das Recht mich so zu bist verdammt brutal,weißt du das?"

„Das heißt-Danke Bella,ohne dich hätte ich Rosalie die ganze Überraschung verdorben."

„Bla bla bla."Spottete ich."Und?"

„Was und?"Fragte sie konfus.

„Hast du nicht gesagt das wir shoppen gehen?"

„Ash!"Schnaufte sie,verdrehte die Augen und ging.

„Was?Heißt das etwa nein?"

Ich hörte sie knurren.

Das war wohl ein nein!


	9. Die grosse Nacht!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von P4u-H4I3-R4tHBon3.

Die große Nacht!Rosalies POV.

Der Nachmittag verging und ich wusste immer noch nichts von Emmett. Wo zum Teufel steckte er?Es war mittlerweile 20:00 Uhr und noch keine Nachricht von ihm,ich hielt es jetzt nicht länger aus und es gab nur zwei Personen die wissen konnten wo er war.

„ALICE EDWARD,KOMMT SOFORT HER!"Schrie ich,wohl wissend das das nicht notwendig war,aber ich war jetzt so sauer das es mir egal Null Komma nichts standen die zwei in meinem Zimmer.

„Was ist passiert Rose?"Fragte Alice."Du weißt doch das du nicht zu schreien brauchst."

„Ja ich weiß,ich kann es aber nicht vermeiden!"Schrie ich wieder."Ich bin ein Mensch!"

„Und,was ist so wichtig?"Fragte Edward.

„Ich will einfach nur wissen wo Emmett ist!"

„Wir können dir nichts sagen Rose,das haben wir Emmett versprochen."

„Was könnt ihr mir nicht sagen?"

„Danke Alice!"Schnaufte Edward."Wir können dir nichts sagen,es ist eine Sache zwischen dir und Emmett."

„Kommt schon,nur einen kleinen Tipp."

„Nop!"Sagten Beide.

„Gut,dann sagt mir wenigstens wann er wieder da ist. Biteeeee Alice!"Ich sagte das mit meinem besten Hundeblick.

„Ist ja gut..."Antwortete Alice."Lass mir eine Minute."

„Pass auf was du sagst Alice!"Warnte Edward.

„Ja ja."Sagte sie genervt."Jetzt lass mich mal ne Sekunde damit ich mich konzentrieren kann."Sie schloss die Augen um sich zu konzentrieren,mir dauerte das alles zu lange,ich wurde ungeduldig.

„Und,siehst du schon was?"

„Nein!"Sagte jetzt Edward genervt.

„Und jetzt?"Fragte ich wieder.

„Und jetzt?"Äffte mich Edward nach.

„Lass das!"Fauchte ich.

„Lass das!"Kam es wieder von Edward.

„Das ist nicht witzig!"Sagte ich.

„Das ist nicht witzig!"Sagte er.

„Deswegen mag dich keiner."

„Deswegen mag dich keiner."Machte er weiter.

„Ist ja gut,ich halt den Mund!"Sagte ich.

„Ist ja gut,ich...na endlich!"Sagte er.

„Ruhe!"Rief Alice."Jetzt Rose."

„Endlich!"

„Er ist in ungefähr einer Stunde wieder da."

„Oh Danke Alice."

„Also ich kann dir nur sagen,das du dich besonders hübsch machen solltest!"Sagte Alice und verschwand.

„Häh?"Sagte ich und drehte mich zu Edward um,Überraschung,der war auch hörte ich das Esme und Carlisle ankamen.

Edwards POV.

Wir verschwanden so schnell wie wir konnten aus Rosalies Zimmer,so das sie uns nicht weiter mit Fragen löchern konnte.

Gott sei Dank waren Esme und Carlisle gerade angekommen,damit hatten wir die perfekte ausrede.

„Hallo Carlisle. Wie geht es dir Esme?"Sagte ich.

„Hallo Kinder!"Sagten sie unisono."Wo sind die Anderen?"

„Hallo ihr Zwei!"Bella kam mit Nessie auf dem Arm herein.

„Opi Carlisle,Omi Esme!"Rief Nessie und sprang von Bellas Arm.

„Hallo Hübsche!Wie geht es dir Bella?"

„Carlisle,Esme."Jasper kam auch dazu.

„Hallo Sohn."Sagten Beide.

„Hey Doc,Hallo Esme!"Sagte Jakob.

Die Begrüßungs-Orgie ging eine ganze Weile weiter,es dauerte seine Zeit bis alle umarmt und geküsst waren.

„Wir konnten jetzt doch etwas eher kommen."Erklärte Carlisle."Die Probleme im Hospital waren schneller gelöst als eigentlich gedacht."

„Das ist gut."Antwortete ich.

„Jetzt möchte ich Rosalie sehen."Sagte Carlisle.

„Eh,sie zieht sich gerade um."Sagte Alice.

„Und warum?"Fragte Carlisle.

Wir setzten uns erstmal Alle ins Wohnzimmer und erzählten Carlisle und Esme alles was in den letzten Tagen passiert war,als wir bei dem Wunsch von Rosalie ankamen zweifelte Carlisle erst ein wenig und meinte dann,das es Ok währe,solange wir Alle Rosalie pflegten und sie unterstützten.

Emmetts POV.

Nach langem suchen hatte ich endlich den perfekten Ort,an dem wir unseren kleinen Emmett zeugen konnten,gefunden.

Ich war durch die ganze Gegend gestreift und dann,im Wald,fand ich sie die perfekte Höhle gab einen kleinen Wasserfall und die Aussicht war einfach perfekt,nach einigen Anstrengungen hatte ich sie von innen so hergerichtet das sie noch perfekter kostete mich zwar fast die ganze Nacht,aber das war die Sache wert.

Jetzt musste ich nur noch die wichtigste Beteiligte an dem Projekt holen,die Person für die ich diese Höhle in das perfekte

Liebesnest verwandelt hatte,die Liebe meiner Ewigkeit,Rosalie. Ich rannte so schnell wie ich konnte nach Hause,als ich da ankam sah ich schon von weitem Alice und Edward an der Tür auf mich warten.

„Ehm?Was macht ihr?"Fragte ich.

„Man hast du lange gebraucht,Rosalie ist schon ganz verzweifelt."Sagte Alice.

„Stimmt,sie denkt die ganze Zeit daran wann du wohl kommst."Kam es von Edward.

„Ich musste doch alles vorbereiten."Erklärte ich.

„Uuuuuh!"Sagten sie unisono.

„Was?"fragte ich.

„Oh,unser Emmett ist bereit Papi zu werden."Spottete Alice.

„Wie witzig!"Antwortete ich.

„Na lassen wir Emmett mal in Ruhe seine Sachen machen."Sagte Edward.

„Ja,es wird Zeit das du nach oben zu Rosalie benimmt sich wie eine Furie."Sagte Alice lachend.

„Furie?"

„Sie hat uns den ganzen Tag gelöchert wo du bist,sie war verdammt nervig."

„Na dann geh ich wohl mal besser."Sagte ich und verschwand.

Ich ging direkt nach oben zu unserem Zimmer,ich war jetzt doch ein wenig nervös,hoffentlich gefiel ihr was ich vorbereitet hatte,ich klopfte leise an.

„Herein."Rief Rose.

„Hallo Babe."Sagte ich und ging rein.

„Emmett,wo warst du den ganzen Tag?Ich habe schon Alle genervt und keiner wollte mir etwas sagen."

„Beruhige dich Rose."

„Wie soll ich mich beruhigen wenn..."Ich küsste sie einfach,ich wusste das ich die Grenzen nicht überschreiten durfte,aber sie kam mir mit all ihrer menschlichen Leidenschaft entgegen.

„Schatz,erinnerst du dich noch was du Gestern zu mir gesagt hast?"Fragte ich sie.

„In Bezug auf was?"Fragte sie konfus.

„Was du dir von mir gewünscht hast."

„Willst du sagen das..."Sie verstummte.

„Ja mein Schatz!"

„Wirklich Emmett?"Ich nickte.

„Oh Danke!Ich liebe dich und wie ich dich liebe:"

„Du weißt doch das ich alles für dich tun ich habe noch eine Überraschung für dich."

„Und die währe?"

„Mach die Augen zu und dann wirst du schon sehen."

Rosalies POV.

„Mach die Augen zu und dann wirst du schon sehen."Sagte Emmett und ich gehorchte."Lass sie geschlossen,egal was passiert oder was du fühlst,verstanden?"

„Ok."

Ich merkte wie Emmett mich auf seine staken Arme nahm und dann spürte ich den Wind in meinem Gesicht,da wurde mir klar das Emmett rannta,aber wohin?

„Wo gehen wir hin Emmett?"

„Das ist doch eine Überraschung,lass bloß die Augen zu!"

„Aber..."

„Nichts aber!Vertraust du mir?"

„Das weißt du doch."

Er rannte weiter und weiter,ich konzentrierte mich auf seine Atmung um nicht ein zu schlafen. Es war so entspannend auf Emmetts Rücken,dann blieb er endlich stehen und stellte mich auf meine Füße.

„Jetzt Rose Babe,mach die Augen auf."

Ich machte die Augen auf und was ich sah überraschte mich war eine Höhle,aber sie war mit Kerzen dekoriert und es gab eine Art Bett auf dem Rosenblätter lagen,es war einfach nur schön.

„Emmett das ist so schön,hast du das alles gemacht?"

„Ja,es soll doch alles perfekt sein für dich."

„Ich liebe dich Bärchen."Sagte ich und küsste ihn.

Dann war plötzlich alles ganz einfach,meine Ängste waren wie weggeblasen,ich knöpfte sein Hemd auf während er meinen Rücken zog ich ihm sein Hemd aus und er mir meine dauerte nicht lange und wir lagen auf dem Bett,zusammen wie es seit über 50 Jahren normal für uns das wir diesmal eine neues Leben zeugen wollten.


	10. Autsch!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von P4u-H4I3-R4tHBon3.

Autsch!Rosalies POV.

Ich wurde wach als mir die Sonne ins Gesicht schien,ich lag glücklich neben dem besten Mann der Welt.

„Guten Morgen Babe!"Sagte er.

„Hallo."

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut,warum...Autsch!"Als ich mich aufsetzen wollte spürte ich einen stechenden Schmerz in meiner Schulter."Aua!"

„Rosalie Babe,was hast du?"Rief Emmett besorgt.

„Autsch...meinArm,ich hab mir irgendwie weh getan."Sagte ich.

„Oh Gott Rose,das tut mir mir!"

„Ist nicht so schlimm."Versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen."Aber es ist glaube ich besser wenn Carlisle sich das mal ansieht."

„Ja,sofort!"

So vorsichtig wie möglich half Emmett mir mich anzuziehen und als er dann ebenfalls angezogen war nahm er mich und brachte michsi schmell wie möglich nach Arm tat wirklich verdammt weh,das würde ich Emmett natürlich nicht sagen,der fühlte sich so schon schlecht sah ich unser Haus und auch Alice und Carlisle die an der Tür auf uns warteten,Alice hatte Carlisle anscheinend schon erzählt was passiert war.

„Rose,wie geht es dir?"Fragte Carlisle.

„Eh,gut nur der Arm tut mir ein wenig weh."Log ich.

„Komm."Sagte Carlisle und streckte die Arme aus."Ich nehme sie Emmett."

„Nein,ich will wissen was sie hat."Maulte Emmett.

„Emmett,ich bin Ok. Geh jagen und lenke dich ein wenig ab."

„Rose wie kann..."

„Bitte!"Unterbrach ich ihn.

„Na gut."Sagte er und lud mich auf die Arme von Carlisle."Ich bin bald wieder da."

„Hey,ich kann laufen."Beschwerte ich mich."Mir tut der Arm weh,nicht die Beine."

„Werde jetzt nicht schwierig Rose."

„Ja ja."

„So,lass uns erstmal reingehen."

Als wir ins Haus kamen,warteten Alle auf uns und sahen mich besorgt an.

„Was ist passiert Rose?"Fragte Esme besorgt.

„Nichts,ich habe mir nur ein wenig den Arm verletzt."

„Wirklich?"Fragte Bella.

„Tante Rose,was hast du?"Fragte Nessie die mit Jakob rein kam.

„Nichts Schatz."

„Na,ne komplizierte Nacht gehabt?"Fragte Jakob spottend.

„Jakob!"Schimpfte Bella.

„Lass ihn nur mit seinen Scherzen weitermachen,ich werde sie nicht vergessen."Sagte ich.

„Uuuuuh,jetzt hab ich aber Angst!"

„Das reicht!"Sagte Carlisle autoritär."Ich bringe dich jetzt in mein Büro Rose."

Carlisle nahm mich mit nach oben und untersuchte mich,es war wirklich nichts schlimmes,ich hatte mir die Schulter ausgerenkt und eine leichte Zerrung. Carlisle legte mir den Arm in eine Schlinge und sagte mir das ich ihn ein paar Tage so wenig wie möglich hieß,keine wilden Nächte mit Emmett,der Arme fühlte sich eh so schuldig,das er mich mit Sicherheit nicht mehr anrühren würde solange ich noch ein Mensch zwang mich dazu nicht darüber nachzudenken,ob es wohl mit der Schwangerschaft geklappt hatte?In ein paar Tagen würde mich Carlisle wieder verwandeln und dann war es eh nicht mehr möglich.

Ich fing trotz allem an zu grübeln,sollte ich noch länger ein Mensch bleiben und versuchen Emmett zu überreden es noch mal zu versuchen?Vielleicht hatte es ja auch geklappt und ich war schwanger?Gott,ab wann konnte man eine Schwangerschaft feststellen?Ich grübelte noch eine Weile weiter...

Bellas POV.

Carlisle hatte Rosalie mitgenommen um sie zu untersuchen,hoffentlich war es nicht allzu schlimm. Emmett würde es sich nie verzeihen wenn er sie ernsthaft verletzt hatte. Edward wusste bestimmt schon mehr,er hatte mit Sicherheit schon die Diagnose aus Carlisles Gedanken gelesen.

„Edward?"

„Ja Schatz?"

„Was hat Rosalie?"Fragte ich ihn besorgt.

„Sagen wir mal ihr ist das Gleiche passiert wie dir in unserer Hochzeitsnacht. Carlisle wir ihr helfen,sie wird nur ihren Arm ein paar Tage nicht bewegen können."

„Oh!"Sagte ich nur. Emmett würde sich schuldig fühlen und ein fürchterlich schlechtes Gewissen haben.

„Und Emmett?Wie fühlt er sich?"Fragte ich wieder.

„Er fühlt sich natürlich schuldig weil er seine Kraft nicht unter Kontrolle hatte."

„Der Arme,er muss sich nicht so fü sollten mit ihm reden."

„Nein,das ist eine Sache zwischen Rose und Beiden müssen darüber reden."

„Na gut."Sagte ich und sah Jakob."Und du!"Ich zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn.

„Was?"Fragte er konfus.

„Hör auf Rosalie mit deinen dummen Scherzen zu ärgern!"

„Warum?"

„Warum?Weil sie sich im Moment nicht gebührend wehren kann Blödmann!Lass sie in Ruhe."

„Ist ja gut."

„Guter Junge."Lobte ich ihn.

Rosalies POV.

Es waren jetzt zwei Tage seit unserer Nacht vergangen und mein Arm tat mir noch immer weh,Carlisle hatte mir Tabletten gegen die Schmerzen gegeben,aber von denen wurde mir irgendwie Gespräch mit Emmett war etwas schwierig,er hatte so ein schlechtes Gewissen und es kostete mich all meine Überzeugungskraft um ihn zu beruhigen. Aber eins war klar,als Mensch würde er mich nicht mehr anfassen.

Gott war mir schwindelig.

„Argh!Wie ich das hasse."Maulte ich."Und die Tabletten helfen auch nicht wirklich."

„Eh,wie genau fühlst du dich Rose?"Fragte Bella.

„Na mir ist die ganze Zeit schwindelig und die Tabletten helfen auch nicht."

„Mm,hast du mal daran gedacht das das vielleicht von etwas Anderem kommen kann?"

„Von was denn?"Fragte ich verwirrt,doch dann kam es mir."Du meinst..."

„Warte hier."Sagte Bella und verschwand die Treppe wartete und sie war schnell wieder da,mit einer kleinen Schachtel in der Hand.

„Komm Rose,wir müssen ins Bad."Sagte sie.

„Ist es nicht noch zu früh um etwas wissen zu können?Und wo hast du den Test her?"Fragte ich aufgeregt und ging hinter ihr her ins Bad.

„Du weißt doch das bei einer Vampir-Mensch Schwangerschaft irgendwie alles schneller Test habe ich schon seit dem du mir deinen Wunsch verraten hast."

„Ich möchte das du ihn mit mir zusammen machst."Bat ich sie."Du hast da mehr Erfahrung mit."

„Klar danke für dein Vertrauen."Sagte sie.

„Du bist halt wie eine Schwester für mich."

Wir gingen ins Bad und ich führte den Test der Gebrauchsanweisung entsprechend mussten wir 5 Minuten warten,ich glaube das waren die längsten 5 Minuten meines Lebens.

„Hör auf im Kreis zu laufen Rose!"

„Aber ich bin so nervö wenn er negativ ist?"Ich lief weiter im Kreis.

„Das glaube ich nicht."Sagte sie und sah au die Uhr."Die Zeit ist um!"

Langsam ging ich zum Spülbecken auf dem wir den Test abgelegt war vielleicht lächerlich,aber ich war einfach zu nervös.

„Ich kann nicht Bella. Sieh du will es nicht sehen."Sie lachte."Lach mich nicht aus!"

„Ist ja gut,ich sehe ja schon nach."Sagte Bella und ging zu dem Test."Rose das kann nicht sein!"Sagte sie überrascht."

„Was?Ich habe es doch gewusst."Sagte ich traurig."Ich werde nie Mutter werden."

„Nein nein nein!"Sagte sie glücklich."Er ist positiv Rose!ICH WERDE TANTE!Rose du bist schwanger!"·

Ich war erstmal geschockt,ich war schwanger,in mir war ein Baby von Emmett und mir.

„Rose?"Fragte Bella besorgt und holte mich aus meinen Gedanken."Rose?"

„Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

„Was was?"Rief Bella.

„ICH WERDE MAMA!"Rief ich."Ich habe mehr als 70 Jahre darauf gewartet und jetzt ist es mö bin so glücklich

Bella!Ich muss es Emmett erzählen!"

„Wenn er hier währe,hätte er deinen Schrei schon gehö müssen uns etwas gedulden."

„Ja ja!"Rief ich und umarmte Bella glücklich.

„Beruhige dich Rose,sonst kann Jasper es schon von weitem spüren und es wird nichts mit der Überraschung."

Ich holte tief Luft."Gut,ich beruhige mich ja schon."

Ich musste fast eine Stunde warten bis Alle endlich zu Hause ging langsam die Treppe herunter,die Jungs kamen von der Jagd und auch die Anderen waren jetzt alle bat sie Alle ins Wohnzimmer zu kommen.

„Familie,ich habe euch etwas sehr wichtiges mitzuteilen."Sagte ich und sah in die wusste es anscheinend bereits und selbstverständlich auch Edward,die Beiden grinsten mich an.

„Was ist los Rosalie?"Fragte Esme besorgt.

„Was hast du Babe?"Fragte auch Emmett.

„Familie,Emmett..."Ich machte eine Kunstpause."Ich bin schwanger!Emmett und ich werden Papis!"Weiter kam ich nicht,Emmett wirbelte mich durch die Luft."Emmett!"

„Ich bin so glücklich Rose!Ich liebe dich!"Rief er.

„Ich werde einen kleinen Cousin bekommen."Sagte Nessie aufgeregt.

„Ja Schatz."Sagte Bella."Du wirst einen kleinen Spielkameraden haben."

„Wow, Emmett ist mir nämlich manchmal zu brutal!"

„Aber deinen Spaß hast du aber trotzdem mit mir Kleine!"Sagte Emmett stolz.


	11. Ein neuer Cullen!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von P4u-H4I3-R4thBon3.

Ein neuer Cullen!Rosalies POV.

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug,genau wie meine Schmerzen waren wirklich unglaublich,laut Carlisle und seiner Erfahrung mit Bella,war mein Bauch für nur drei Wochen enorm groß.Ich fühlte mich wie kurz vorm trank Blut und nahm selbstverständlich auch normale Nahrung zu Alle wussten wie es weitergehen würde,Carlisle war Tag und Nacht bereit mir zu helfen das Baby zur Welt zu bringen und mich zu verwandeln,das war alles nicht sehr angenehm,aber mein Baby war es wünschte mir einen Jungen,einen kleinen Emmett.

„Hallo Rose."Sagte Alice und kam rein.

„Was gibt's Alice?"

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut,na ja mit es geht."

„Hast du dir schon einen Namen überlegt?"

„Nein...ja...also ich habe mir da schon etwas überlegt..."Ich verstummte,es gab nur einen Namen den ich wollte."Wenn es ein Junge wird Henry und bei einem Mädchen Vera."

„Vera,Henry?"

„Vera war meine einzige und beste Freundin aus meiner menschlichen Zeit und Henry hieß ihr Sohn,es ist so eine Art Huldigung für sie."

„Oh,ich verstehe."

„Weißt du,ich bin es echt Leid hier herum zu liegen,ich muss mich bewegen."

„Das ist keine gute Idee."Sagte Bella,ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt das sie rein gekommen war.

„Ach nein?Und warum nicht?"Forderte ich sie heraus.

„Ich weiß wovon ich rede Rose.Hör einfach auf die Erfahrung."Sagte Bella streng.

„Ja ja."Schnaufte ich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Benimm dich nicht wie ein Kleinkind Rose..."Sagte Bella.

„...und schmolle nicht."Fügte Alice hinzu."Du wirst bald Mutter!"

„Hört auf mich zu nerven,das ewige liegen ist schon anstrengend genug...wisst ihr?"

„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht liebste Rose,aber ich weiß wovon du sprichst."Erinnerte mich Bella."Also,sag besser nichts!"

„Das war ja auch für Alice gedacht!"Schnaufte ich.

„Ah,und warum?"Fragte Alice.

„Weil du es nicht weißt!"Rief ich.

„Kann es sein das das die Hormone sind?"Fragte Alice Bella.

„Ach,halt den Mund."Maulte ich.

„Ok,beruhigt euch."

„Ich bin ruhig!"

„Gut,ich habe vorhin die Namen gehört die du ausgesucht hast,sie gefallen mir richtig gut."Versuchte Bella die Situation zu beruhigen.

„Danke...ich kann immer noch nicht glauben das ich Mutter werde."Sagte ich und gleich darauf spürte ich einen stechenden Schmerz."Autsch!"

„Was ist los Rose?"Fragte Bella besorgt.

„Ich glaube das war eine Rippe."

„Ich hole Carlisle!"Quietschte Alice und verschwand.

Gott wie weh das tat,aber mein Baby war es wert und ich würde alles aushalten was nötig einer Sekunden war Carlisle bei mir um mich zu untersuchen,er nahm mich mit in sein zum Behandlungsraum umgewandeltes Büro,e machte Röntgenaufnahmen und die bestätigten das ich eine Rippe gebrochen hatte.

„Gut Rosalie,mit dieser Binde wirst du dich besser fühlen,versuch dich aber bitte so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen."

„Danke Carlisle."Sagte ich und versuchte auf zu stehen.

„Warte Rose,Bella oder Alice helfen dir."

„Ich bin es Leid zu liegen und möchte ein paar Schritte gehen."

„Meinst du das du kannst?Dein Bauch ist extrem groß und du könntest fallen."Warnte mich Carlisle. Und damit hatte er recht,mein Bauch war riesig.

„Klar kann ich!"Sagte ich überzeugt und zog mich mit meiner ganzen Kraft hoch,da spürte ich...eine Wehe?

„Autsch Carlisle!"

„Was Rose?"

„EINE WEHE!"

„Gott,es ist soweit."Sagte er."Ich brauche Jemanden der mir hilft."

„Mach du es bitte Carlisle. Ich glaube nicht das einer von den Anderen stark genug ist. AY!"

„Ich werde helfen."Sagte plötzlich Edward."Ich schaffe das."

„Danke Edward."Flüsterte ich."Autsch!"

„Leg Rosalie auf die Liege Edward,ich bin sofort mit den nötigen Instrumenten wieder da."

„Ok!"

„Edward nahm mich auf seine Arme und legte mich vorsichtig auf die vorbereitete Liege.

„Danke."Sagte ich und."Autsch!"

„Wofür?"Fragte Edward konfus.

„Für deine weiß das wir uns eigentlich nicht sehr nahe stehen und es bedeutet mir sehr viel das du mir hilfst."Erklärte ich.

„Du musst mir nicht danken,wir sind Geschwister und die Familie hilft sich immer. Außerdem werde ich dir nie vergessen was du für Bella getan hast."

Da kam Carlisle wieder rein und direkt hinter ihm Emmett,er sah so besorgt aus,das es mir fast das Herz brach.

„Rose Babe...Wie geht es dir?"Fragte er besorgt.

„Emmett!"

„Es ist bald vorbei,halt durch!"

„Das werde ich,ich verspreche es."Sagte ich."Aber gehe jetzt bitte. Autsch!Ich will nicht das du das siehst."

„Nein,ich bleibe bei dir!"Er schrie mich fast an.

„Bitte!"

„Tu was sie dir sagt Emmett. Wir können nicht länger warten!"Sagte Carlisle."Edward,bring Emmett hier raus."

„Ok,komm Em,es ist besser wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit."

„Gut."Sagte Emmett resigniert."Passt auf sie auf!"

„Das machen wir."

Sobald Emmett den Raum verlasen hatte,ließ meine Maske der Sorglosigkeit fallen und gab mich dem Schmerz hin,er war unerträglich,als ich fühlte wie mich von innen heraus etwas auf riss ,fing ich laut an zu schreien und konnte nicht aufhören mich vor Schmerzen regelrecht zu winden.

„Hör auf dich zu bewegen Rose!"Rief Carlisle.

„Ich kann nicht Carlisle,es tut so weh!"

„Versuch dich zu beruhigen,sonst kann ich..."In dem Moment zerriss etwas in mir."Oh Gott..."War das letzte was ich hörte.

Carlisles POV.

Das wurde verdammt schwierig,Rosalie hörte nicht auf sich zu bewegen,es wurde immer komplizierter.

„Hör auf dich zu bewegen Rose!"Rief ich.

„Ich kann nicht Carlisle,es tut so weh!"

„Versuch dich zu beruhigen,sonst kann ich..."Ich verstummte vor dem was ich in dem Moment sah,die Haut von Rosalies Bauch spannte sich,etwas versuchte heraus zu kommen,dann brach der Bauch auf und ein Baby kroch heraus ohne das ich irgendetwas tun konnte."Oh Gott!"Rief ich und sah das Rosalie das Bewusstsein verlor.

„Rosalie!"Schrie Edward und nahm das Baby auf den Arm."Ich muss das Baby..."Er konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende führen,das Baby sprang ihm aus dem Arm auf Rosalies Bauch,es sah aus als ob es sich ihrem Hals näherte und ihr einen Kuss gab.

„Carlisle."Sagte Edward und nahm das Baby wieder von Rosalies Bauch."Es hat sie gebissen!"

„Bist du sicher?"Fragte ich konfus."Geh und bring es Emmett."

„Ok."Sagte er und ging schnell raus.

Ich durfte keine Zeit verlieren,Rosalie musste so schnell wie möglich verwandelt,da fing Rosalie an zu zittern und ihr Blut roch nach unserem Baby hatte sie wirklich gebissen,es hatte unser versorgte ich Rosalies Wunden,unser Gift würde zwar Wunder bewirken,aber ich konnte sie nicht so ich sie versorgt und sauber gemacht hatte,ließ ich sie sich musste die Anderen warnen das das Baby giftig war,vor allem Nessie und Jakob,sie waren die verletzbarsten von uns.


	12. Henry Cullen!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von P4u-H4I3-R4tHBon3.

Henry Cullen!Edwards POV.

Ich ging mit dem Baby direkt nach unten um es Emmett zu geben,ich wollte so schnell wie möglich wieder zu Carlisle zurür,in seinen Gedanken hatte ich etwas gesehen was mich sehr erstaunt hatte.

"Emmett!"

"Ich bin hier!"Sobald ich ihn hörte rannte ich zu ihm.

"Emmett du bist endlich Vater!"Sagte ich und legte ihm das Baby in die Arme.

"Ist das wirklich mein Baby?"Sagte er und nahm das Baby vorsichtig entgegen."Wie geht es Rose?"

"Carlisle kümmert sich um sie,wie es aussieht hat die Verwandlung schon angefangen."Erklärte ich ihm."Du kümmer dich um dein Baby ich muss wieder zu Carlisle."

"Das mache ich."Antwortete er,ich war schon auf dem Weg zurück,als ich mich erinnerte.

"Ach Emmett!"

"Was?"

"Halt es erstmal von Reneesme und Jakob fern,er hat anscheinend unser Gift."

"Oh,gut."

Schnell rannte ich nach oben um meinem Vater und meiner Schwester zu helfen.

Emmetts POV.

Edward verschwand,nachdem er mir gesagt hatte das mein Sohn für Nessie und Jakob gefährlich sein kö vorsichtig,ich wollte ihm nicht weh tun,ging ich die zu den Anderen die im Wohnzimmer auf mich warteten,aber erstmal betrachtete ich meinen Sohn,er war so hübsch,na ja,er sah genauso aus wie ich,nur das seine Augen von einem intensiven blau waren,seine Haare waren braun und gelockt wie da lächelte er mich an...er lächelte?Er wusste wer ich bin!

"Hallo bin dein Papi."Er lächelte mich immer noch an.

"Aaaaaah!"Hörte ich eine mir wohl vertraute Stimme."Lass mich meinen Neffen sehen!"

"Sei vorsichtig Alice."Warnte ich."Es ist gerade geboren!"

"Ja ja,das weiss ich...es wid ihm nichts passieren."Sagte sie und nahm meinen Sohn auf den Arm."Oh...er ist soooo süss !Und er sieht dir ähnlich."

"Ist das mein Neffe?"Bella kam mit Nessie auf dem Arm rein.

"Eh,Bella!"

"Was ist Emmett?"

"Kannst du Reneesme von ihm fern halten?"

"Warum?"Fragte sie beleidigt.

"Edward hat mir gesagt,das das Baby unser Gift hat und Nessie verletzen könnte,und sag auch bitte Jake bescheid."

"Oh,na gut ich sage Jake das er auf sie aufpasst."

"Aber Mami,ich will das Baby sehen!"Maulte Nessie.

"Jetzt noch nicht,er ist noch so klein und könnte dich verletzen."

"Wie?Meinst du das er mich beissen könnte?"

"Ja,es ist besser wenn du erst mal mit Jake gehst."

"Na gut."Sagte Nessie und ging zu Jake.

"So,kann ich jetzt meinen Neffen sehen?"

"Aber klar."Sagte Alice und gab das Baby an Bella.

"Ay,wie süss!Hallo Henry."

"Henry?"Fragte ich.

"Eh,Rosalie hat uns den Namen kurz bevor sie Wehen bekamm,ich hatte gar keine Zeit dich zu fragrn,wenn du nicht willst das ich ihn so nenne..."

"Nein,ist Name gefällt Cullen!"

Rosalies POV.

Uff!Jetzt musste ich wieder diese Schmerzen mi ganzen Körper aushalten,doch diesmal wa es die Sache wert gewesen,nur drei Tage und ich konnte endlich mein Baby in die Arme nehmen,ich wusste das es ein Junge war,er hatte mich gebissen und es war sein Gift das mich gerade verwandelte.

Jetzt hiess er warten...

"Meinst du es ist bald soweit?"Fragte eine Stimme.

"Ja,die drei Tage sind jetzt fast um."Antwortete eine andere Stimme.

"Vielleicht ist sie ja schon bei Bewustsein,lasst uns noch ein wenig warten."Ich erkannte die Stimme von Carlisle.

"Eine kleine Hilfe,Alice?"Fragte Bella.

"Ist nicht nötig."Antwortete Edward."Sie ist wach,ich kann unsere Konversation in ihren Gedanken hören."

"Also wird sie jetzt endlich wach?"Fragte seine Frau.

"Das sollte sie."Antwortete Edward."Hey!Schlafmütze wach auf!"

Und da fing ich an die Augen aufzumachen,sehr langsam-um es ein wenig dramatischer zu machen-und alles störte mich,genau wie beim ersten hatte mich jetzt daran gewöhnt ein Mensch zu sein,so war es unangenehm alles viel intensiver wahrzunehmen.

"Du wirst dich wieder daran gewöhnen."Sagte Edward.

"Ach,halt dem Mund!"Schnaufte ich.

"Ja,jetzt redest du so mit mir,aber vor nicht all zu langer Zeit warst du mir noch dankbar."

"Was?Ich?Kann ich mich gar nicht dran erinnern."Sagte ich,er schnaufte nur.

"Rose!"Riefen Alice und Bella gleichzetig und fielen mir so stürmisch um den Hals das wir umfielen.

"Hey Mädels,beruhiegt euch!"Sagte ich lachend.

"Nichts da."Sagte Alice."Wir haben es so vermisst dich zu umarmen ohne Angst haben zu müssen dich durch zu brechen."

"Ja,wie witzig."Antwortete ich,da fiel mir auf das Emmett gar nicht da war."Und Emmett?"

"Der ist unten."Erklärte mir Bella."Du weisst schon,er will das Baby beschützen,du bist schliesslich eine Neugeborene."

"Mein Baby!"

"Ja,aber ich glaube du solltes erstmal jagen gehen bevor du den Kleinen siehst."

"Quatsch!Ich brauchte beim ersten mal nicht auf die Jagd gehen und jetzt brauche ich es erst recht nicht."Sagte ich."Was glaubt ihr eigentlich mir wem ihr sprecht?Also,wo ist mein Baby?"Ich fúhlte mich genauso gut wie an jedem anderen Tag auch.

"Was sagst du dazu Alice?"Fragte Carlisle.

"Es wird alles gut werden."Sagte Alice überzeugt."Und wir werden sie eh nicht davon abhalten können."

"Gut."Sagte Bella."Gehen wir Henry kennenlernen!"

"Henry."Wiederholte ich,sie wusste das ich diesen Namen ausgesucht hatte.

Wir machten uns Alle schnell auf den Weg nach unten,mir platzte fast die Brust vor würde jetzt meinen Sohn kennenlernen,je näher wir kamen desto deutlicher konnte ich drei Herzen schlagen hören,zwei schlugen anders,ich nahm an das es Reneesme und Henry waren,der dritte schlug normal,das war also der Hund,ich hoffte das Henry,Nessie und Jakob nichts getan hatte,nicht das ich mich um den Hund sorgte,aber wenn ihm etwas passieren würde,würde Nessie sehr unglücklich sein.

"Hallo!"Sagte ich iund ging ins Wohnzimmer.

"Na seht mal wer da ist."Sagte Jakob."Wie ich sehe hast du dein zerbrechliches Menschenleben hinter dir gelassen."

"Da hast du Recht!"Antwortete ich ihm."Pass also auf was du sagst Hund!"Er schnaufte nur.

"Rose Kind."Esme kam um mich zu umarmen.

"Tante Rose!"Rief Nessie und umarmte mich ebenfalls.

"Hallo Hübsche."

"Ich habe so gut auf meinen kleinen Cousin aufgepasste,obwohl sie mich am Anfang nicht zu ihm lassen wollten."

"Das haben sie genau richtig hätte gefährlich sein können."

"Ich spiele jetzt mit ihm."

"Wirklich?"

"Ja,er weiss das er mich nicht beissen habe es ihm erklärt."

"Und er hat dich verstanden?"

"Ja,und das hat er mir auch gezeigt."

"Was?Wie?"

"Ji ji,er hat die gleiche Gabe wie ich."Erklärte Nessie stolz.

"Ja."Unterbrach Carlisle."Und das ist noch nicht alles."

"Wieso?Was noch?"

"Also,so wie ich das sehe,ist dein Baby dazu fähig die Gaben der Anderen zu absorbieren und zu benutzen."Erklärte Carlisle.

"Woher weisst du das?"

"Zuerst war da eine Sache die Vogestern passiert ist,sie ist ein wenig witzig,Jasper hatte Henry auf dem Arm...Oh,ich habe dich gar nicht gefragt ob das der richtige Name ist."

"Ja das ist er,erzähl weiter."

"Wie ich schon sagte,Jasper hatte Henry auf dem Arm währen Emmett ihm sein Essen machte,da fing Henry an zu weinen und wir fühlten uns mit einem mal Alle verzweifelt und wollten weinen."

"Echt?"Fragte ich erstaunt.

"Ja,aber das war gar nicht witzig."Sagte Edward.

"Je je je …."Lachte ich sarkastisch."Und was noch?"Fragte ich Carlisle.

"Wir haben es dann noch mit einer anderen Gabe versucht,ich habe Bella gebeten ihn zu nehmen und dann hat Edward versucht seine Gedanken zu lesen...Überraschung!"

"Ich konnte seine Gedanken nicht lesen."Sagte Edward.

"Wow!Mein Baby ist erstaunlich."

"Na toll!"Sagte Bella gespielt sauer.

"Ups!Ich wollte nicht..."

"War nur Spass."Unterbrach mich Bella.

"Und wann werde ich mein erstaunliches Baby endlich sehen?"

"Eh,Rose meinst du nicht das du zuerst jagen gehen solltest?"Fragte Carlisle besorgt.

"Es wird nichts passieren."Sagte Alice überzeugt."Ich habs gesehen."

"Es stimmt,das mit dem Durst stört mich nicht."Sagte ich.

"Ok,er ist mi anderen Zimmer mit Emmett und Jasper."

"Jasper?"

"Ja,er ist das erste mänliche Baby in der Familie,sie haben gerade ein Männergespräch,weisst du..."

"Wenn es ein Männergespräch ist...was macht dann Edward hier?Carlisle verstehe ich ja,aber du?"

"Eh,ich war nur hier um zu helfen falls du wild und unberechenbar aufwachst und mann dich unter Kontrolle halten musste."

"Na so ganz glaube ich das nicht,aber wo ist den jetzt mein Baby?"

"Hier ist er!"Sagte Emmett hinter mir.

Ich drehte mich um und da sah ich ihn ….meinen Sohn,mein Henry!"


	13. Ein Traum wird wahr!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von P4u-H4I3-R4tHBon3.

Ein Traum wird wahr!Rosalies POV.

Da drehte ich mich um und da war er...mein Baby...mein Henry!

Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus und rannte zu meinen beiden Männern,Emmett grinste breit und stolz und in seinen Armen hielt er ein Baby das aussah als ob es drei Monate alt sei und nicht drei sah genauso aus wie Emmett in Kleinformat,nur das er blaue Augen hatte,er war hübsch,perfekt,genial und unser!

„Rose,endlich bist du wach."Sagte Emmett.

„Ja endlich."Antwortete ich und sah zu Henry."Hallo Baby."Er sah mich eine ganze Weile lang an und dann lächelte er und streckte mir seine Ärmchen entgegen,ohne lange darüber nachzudenken nahm ich ihn in meine Henry.

„Wow,er weiß wer du bist."Sagte Jasper.

„Selbstverständlich,wer weiß denn nicht seine eigene Mutter zu erkennen."Antwortete Alice,ich beobachtete einfach nur glücklich meinen Sohn.

„Er ist genauso hübsch wie seine Mutter,obwohl ich sagen muss das ich auch meinen Teil dazu beigetragen habe."Sagte Emmett stolz.

„Klar,ohne dich hätten ich das nicht zustande gebracht."Antwortete ich meinem Mann und er küsste mich zärtlich.

„Hey!Hier sind Kinder im Raum,hört sofort auf mit eurer sexuellen Zurschaustellung!"Schrie unser Haustier...also Jakob.

„Ach halt den Mund Jakob!"Schimpfte Bella."Warum gehst du nicht mit Nessie und Henry spielen während wir mit Rose reden."

„OH NEIN!"Schrie ich hysterisch."NICHT MIT MEINEM BABY!...BIST DU IRRE?...UND WENN DIE BESTIE IHM WAS ANTUT?"

„Weißt du Barbie!"Ging Jakob zum Gegenangriff über."Während du die schlafende Schönheit gespielt hast,habe ich auf deinen kleinen Blutsauger aufgepasst!"

„Wie hast du ihn genannt Blödmann?"Schrie ich wütend,da spürte ich wie mir Henry aus den Armen genommen wurde und das war auch gut so,ich würde jetzt diesen Hund umbringen,da zupfte mir Jemand am Saum meiner Bluse,wütend drehte ich mich um und sah wie Nessie mich traurig ansah,ihr gefiel es gar nicht das ich ihrem Jakob etwas tun wollte.

„Tu ihm nichts."Flehte sie mich an,ich entspannte mich sofort und bückte mich auf ihre Höhe.

„Natürlich nicht Schatz."Sagte ich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Danke."Sagte Nessie.

„Ich werde mir nicht die Hände an einem Hund schmutzig machen denn Kinder in Schutz nehmen."Sagte ich und drehte mich zu Jakob.

„Bah!"Knurrte Jakob."Aber wenn „Jemand" dich umbringen will...denk immer dran,das dieser „Hund" dich beschützen kann...Komm Nessie,mal sehen wer den größeren Bären fängt."

„Oh ja,und ich werde dich besiegen."Rief Nessie und rannte mit Jakob raus.

„Wie nervig."Sagte ich."Kann ich jetzt mein Baby wieder haben?"Fragte ich Bella die ihn auf dem Arm hatte.

„Klar,solange du nicht wieder die Nerven verlierst."

„Im Moment gerade nicht."Sagte ich lachend.

„Gut,es ist Zeit zu reden."Sagte Carlisle."Ich will ja nicht immer der Negative sein,aber es gibt das was über das wir reden müssen..."

„Ja,wie immer die Volturis."

„Genau,wir wissen das Alice uns warnen wird,aber trotzdem müssen wir vorsichtig sein."

„Schon,aber was wenn Aro von der Gabe erfährt die Henry hat?Dann will er ihn bestimmt für sich haben."Sagte Esme besorgt.

„NEIN!"Schrie ich."Nur über meine Leiche!"

„Das wissen wir Rose."Sagte Bella."Und ich verspreche dir das ich euch beschützen werde falls er eines Tages kommen sollte."

„Und nicht nur Bella,wir Alle."Sagte Edward.

„Ohne Zweifel!"Kam es von Jasper.

„Wir sind für euch da!"Sagte Alice.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen das ihm etwas passiert."Sagte Emmett und nahm uns fest in den Arm.

„Ich liebe dich."Flüsterte ich meinem Mann zu.

„Und ich dich."Ich gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Hey!Kinder im Raum."Scherzte Alice.

„Uff,das nervt!"Schnaufte Emmett.

„Also Emmett..."Fing Bella an."...wenn ich mich recht erinnere,hast du das immer und immer wieder zu Edward und mir gesagt,oder täusche ich mich da?"

Alle fingen sie an zu lachen,als sie Emmetts Gesicht sahen,selbst hörten wir ein neues,helles lachte als ob er den Scherz verstanden hatte,oder er machte uns einfach nach.

„Genial,jetzt macht sich schon mein eigener Sohn über mich lustig."Sagte Emmett dramatisch.

„Was hat du erwartet?Er ist ein Cullen,er hat es im Blut sich über dich lustig zu machen."Sagte Edward lachend.

„Wie witzig."Sagte Emmett sarkastisch."Hey Bella,würde es sich sehr stören wenn ich deinen witzigen Ehemann umbringe?"

„Ich glaube schon."Antwortete Bella."Ich glaube das es Rose in dem Falle ebenfalls nicht gefallen würde,wenn sie ohne Ehemann und Vater für Henry da stünde."

„Als ob du gegen mich eine Chance hättest!"

„Hhmmm..."Ich tat so als ob ich nachdenken würde."Ich glaube das mich im Moment niemand im Armdrücken schlagen könnte!"

Alle fingen wieder an zu lachen,Henry inklusive.


	14. Epilog!

Die Orte und Personen gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von P4u-H4I3-R4tHBon3.

Epilog!Rosalies POV.

30 Jahre später!

„Komm schon Mama!"Rief Henry.

„Komm ja!"

„Genial,meine eigener Sohn ignoriert mich."Maulte Emmett.

„Übertreibe mal nicht so."Sagte mein Sohn zu ihm.

Es waren jetzt 30 Jahre vergangen seit dem das Leben mir die Möglichkeit gegeben hatte diesen wundervollen Sohn zur Welt zu bringen.

Ich war die glücklichste Frau der Welt und an der Seite meiner beiden Männer führte ich ein ruhiges und zufriedenes Leben. Henry und Nessie waren jetzt erwachsen,sie sahen aus wie 17 jährige Teenager,aber für Bella und mich würden sie immer unsere Babys bleiben.

Am Anfang war es gar nicht so einfach gewesen. Nessie wollte mit Henry spielen,da er aber unser Gift hat,haben wir ihr gesagt das sie sich ein wenig von ihm fernhalten sollte,damit kein Unglück passiert wie der Hund meinte. Aber mit der Zeit hat sich alles normalisiert und Keiner musste sich von meinem Sohn fernhalten.

Und da waren wir nun,in neue Stadt,obwohl Bella lieber nach Forks zurückgegangen wä war vor kurzem gestorben und sie wollte dahin zurück wo alles angefangen hatte,wir konnten sie davon überzeugen das es noch zu früh war,es konnten immer noch Leute da sein die und wiedererkennen könnten. Edward hat ihr,ganz Gentleman wie immer,versprochen das wir bald nach Forks zurückgehen werden.

Heute wollte die ganze Familie,Jakob eingeschlossen, auf eine war das erste Mal das Henry auf eine Kirmes ging und die Ungeduld war schon von weitem zu spüren.

„Kommt schon!"Rief Nessie."Mama,Papa,Jake könnte ihr euch mal beeilen?"

„Wir kommen ja schon."Rief Bella zurück."Ihr scheint es ja kaum abwarten zu können."Sagte Bella und zeigte auf Nessie und Henry.

„Wir haben schon so lange keinen Familienausflug mehr gemacht Bella,da ist das doch verständlich."Sagte Edward.

„Ja Bella,sei kein Spielverderber."Sagte Alice.

„Ihr seid immer Alle so ungeduldig."Kam es von Bella."Wir sind doch gleich da."

In dem kamen wir auch schon bei der Kirmes an,sie war sehr groß und mit vielen wir aus den Autos stiegen, waren Nessie und Henry die ersten am Eingang.

„Hallo!Kommt ihr jetzt mal?"Riefen die Beiden

Wir gingen endlich alle auf die Kirmes und verbrachten einen außergewöhnlich vergnügten „Kinder" fuhren auf fast allen Karrusells,ich sage auf fast allen,weil der Hund mal wieder meinte das einige zu gefährlich für Nessie waren,er schien in all den Jahren immer noch nicht begriffen zu haben,das Nessie nicht so zerbrechlich war wie er meinte.

Aber zu diesem geprägt sein,eine Sache die ich immer noch nicht verstand,gehörte es wohl das man sich immer schlenderten über die Kirmes und sahen uns alle Attraktionen an,wir hatten auch unseren Spaß,Alice dabei zuzusehen wie sie tausende von Mitbringsel kaufte und der arme Jasper immer hinterher.

„Ich werde schon mal weitergehen Leute."Rief ich den Anderen zu.

„Wir hohlen dich schon wieder ein."Rief mir Alice zu.

Ich schlenderte langsam weiter, bis mir ein bestimmter Apparat auffiel,ich ging näher heran um ihn mir genauer anzusehen.

Als ich näher kam konnte ich nicht glauben das es der gleiche Apparat war,der es mir vor so vielen Jahren möglich gemacht hatte,das mein sehnlichster Wunsch sich erfüllt wurde -Salem der Wundervolle-lass ich schon von blieb ich stehen und betrachtete ihn,durch ihn hatte mein Leben so eine glückliche Wendung genommen und mir meinen Henry gebracht.

„Was siehst du dir so interessiert an?"Fragte Emmett und umarmte mich von hinten.

„Diesen Apparat da."Sagte ich und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Salem.

„Warum?"

„Das ist der Apparat der mir meinen Wunsch erfüllt hat."

„Echt?"Fragte er überrascht.

„Ja."

„Wow!"

„Ja,ohne Salem währe mein Traum nie wahr geworden."

„Ich bin froh das Alice so darauf bestanden hatte das wir damals auf diese Kirmes gehen,und ich danke dir das du damals diesen Wunsch geäußert hast."

„Oh!"

„Ja,weil Dank all diesen Umständen hatte ich das Glück Vater zu werden."

„Du hast aber auch deinen Teil dazu beigetragen Bärchen."Sagte ich schmunzelnd.

Emmett fing laut an zu lachen.

„Ich liebe dich Babe!"

„Und ich liebe dich Bärchen!"

Wir blieben noch eine Weile eng umschlungen stehen und bewunderten diesen wunderbaren Apparat der es uns ermöglicht hatte das unser Leben diese glückliche Wendung nehmen konnte,da hörten wir wie unser Sohn nach uns rief,wir drehten uns um und gingen zu ihm,um weiter unser glückliches Leben mit ihm zu leben.


End file.
